


My Best Friend's Wedding

by el3anorrigby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahh, the Russian,” Napoleon snorted. ”He’s your best friend who’s gonna be your best man on your wedding day instead of me your closest and nicest cousin in the whole wide world. Right?”</p><p>---</p><p>This is the boys in a modern AU setting where they are all not spies. Napoleon is a lawyer, Illya is a journalist and Alex(Waverly) and Gaby are about to get married :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plot differs from the movie but I definitely borrowed the movie's title.

It was raining and Illya suddenly smiled out of the blue. Although he hadn’t set foot on British soil for almost a year, he was still very familiar with the weather. He had worked in London for two years as an editor for a leading newspaper before he had gotten a promotion and that piece of good news meant he had to return to Russia as the post had required him to be in Moscow. It was something which he had looked forward to but now as he stood at the exit door of the airport, he felt really good to be back in London again. He loved the city like it was his own hometown and as soon as he had stepped out of the plane he realised he had missed the place more than he had ever imagined.

Grasping his coat tighter around his body as the rain coupled with the cool wind blowing was making him shiver, Illya continued to wait for the taxi he had booked a few minutes earlier from the taxi service counter to take him to his hotel in the city center. His flight had been delayed and he had to arrange for his own ride as his friend Alex who was supposed to pick him up, was unable to do so. He’d managed to call Alex just before his departure to inform him the change of plans and that was when he’d found out Alex would not be able to make it.

“It’s alright, Alex, is no problem. I can call for a taxi and I’ll see you later tomorrow for dinner,” he had told his apologetic friend. “You know I can take care of myself? It’s not like it’s my first time here.”

“Oh I know that, Illya but I’m really sorry again. You know I’d come and get you but at five thirty, with the rush hour and all, I’ll never reach the airport in time as I’d still be stuck in the office.”

Illya had missed Alex a lot. They were the best of friends before Illya had to move to Moscow and when Alex had asked him to be his best man at his wedding, Illya simply could not refuse. That was how he had found himself arranging for his holidays and scratching the dates on his calendar to ensure he would not miss his friend’s big day.

“I cannot believe you are finally getting married!” he’d said excitedly when Alex had broken the news. “Is it still Gaby?”

Illya had remembered Gaby, Alex’s lovely girlfriend, and he wasn’t surprised at all when Alex had confirmed he was indeed marrying her.

“You’ll be happy together, I know. She really loves you.”

“I know she does,” Alex had replied, the pride and love in his voice evident. “And you know what else I’m glad about?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m glad you’d said yes to me. Or else I’d have to ask someone else to be my best man but you know I’d want you rather than anyone else.”

“Haha, I do know deep down that you’d always fancied me and I’m truly sorry it had to turn out this way between us. I’m happy for Gaby though,” Illya had joked and remembered how he’d gotten a string of expletives in return for his effort.

A quick glance at his watch a few minutes later and Illya realised the taxi that was supposed to have arrived by then was still nowhere to be seen. In fact, it should have arrived ages ago. He contemplated going back inside the airport to check with the service counter but when he saw a few passengers being picked up by taxis at a nearby taxi stand, Illya decided not to wait any longer. He then quickly pulled his luggage and made his move as he was sure he would be able to get a taxi quicker that way. The rain by then had subsided and Illya did not have to wait too long under the shed when he saw a taxi coming his way and he immediately signalled for it to stop. 

“So where are we going, chap?” the taxi driver, who was burly and looked like he was in his early fifties, asked politely after Illya had opened the passenger door.

“The Marriot Hotel, please?” Illya explained his destination and the driver duly nodded. Giving him a grateful smile, Illya then turned around to gather his luggage which he had left up the pavement when suddenly he felt someone brushed past him in a rush and before he knew what was happening, he saw a man clambering hurriedly into the taxi, _his taxi_ , much to his amazement.

“Hey!” Illya shouted angrily at the person who was motioning for the taxi driver to ignore his cries. “Hey, that’s my taxi! What the hell are you doing?”

With cat like reflexes, he jumped down from the pavement and tried to stop the man from closing the door but he was already too late. The stranger had locked the door from the inside and after that he had the nerve to wind down the screen and gave Illya an exasperated look. 

“What is it?” the man asked impatiently, rolling his eyes. “I’m in a hurry here, mate.”

Not quite believing what he was hearing, Illya took in a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm.

“Excuse me, mister but I think there must be some kind of mistake because this here is my taxi,” Illya started with a cool voice despite his blood boiling inside. He thought that if he remained civil and explained himself, the man would understand his predicament and admit that he had made a mistake. But Illya was wrong because instead of apologising, the dark haired man simply waved him away and groaned at Illya’s actions as if he was the innocent party in the commotion. When Illya continued to argue, the man threw him a frustrated look, indicating he didn’t have the time to fight with him.

“Look I’m sorry about this, I really, really am but I really need this taxi. You can get the next one, alright? It’s no big deal.” 

“What?! Of course it is a big deal! I got to this taxi first and you definitely need to get out from there right now!” Illya said indignantly, his voice shrieking. When the man only shook his head and wouldn’t budge, Illya turned to the taxi driver who was now looking at them with an amused look. 

“Will you please tell this man to come out from the car?” Illya exclaimed, almost pleading for the taxi driver to side with him. “I got to your taxi first! You know that! This isn’t right!”

Clearing his throat, the taxi driver then turned to the man who was sitting in his backseat and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well young fella, that kind young man out there did ask me first,” he explained, pointing at a disgruntled Illya. “Correctly this is his ride but if you are that desperate, you both can negotiate nicely together. I’m alright with anyone of you riding with me or I tell you what, if you both can’t come to an agreement, why don’t you just share the ride? Well whatever that you want is fine with me but I just don’t want any trouble at all, you both hear me?”

Not the answer he was looking for because he definitely was not going to share the taxi now with the inconsiderate stranger, Illya shook his head vehemently and turned his face once more to the man inside the taxi.

“I don’t want to negotiate anything and I do not want to share this taxi! You need to get another one and you need to get out right now!”

“Look here, mate. I really, really need this taxi. I’m tired and I’m terribly late and if I don’t get to see my cousin in time, he’s gonna fucking kill me so you really need to get the next taxi, alright? I’ll pay for your ride, how’s that sound?” the man said while taking his wallet out much to Illya’s chagrin.

“What? I don’t want your money! I just want this fucking taxi!” Illya screamed out, banging on the passenger door. “And I do not care if you are late or if you are tired because honestly that’s none of my business but I do care that you had just stolen my taxi! You can’t just do this to people! It’s a matter of principle! You need to wait for your turn! Don’t you have any conscience?”

Hearing Illya’s long lecture, the man couldn’t help but laugh slightly despite his exasperation that his quarrel with Illya was delaying him somewhat. 

“Were you a head student student or something when you were in school?” the man retorted with a snigger. “I haven’t heard anyone talking like that in ages! Who talks like that anymore?”

Illya was not impressed and became more agitated than ever. He tried to open the door again but he knew it was useless because it was already locked and there was no way he could get in. It was a hopeless cause.

“You think you are really funny, don’t you?” Illya snarled and the man only grinned wider in return.

“Sometimes I think I do,” the stranger replied cheekily and winked much to Illya’s horror, something which he had never expected him to do. 

“He had the nerve to wink at me! This man is a real idiot!” he thought angrily to himself.

For a moment Illya figured there was no point in him arguing any longer. He was only wasting his time quarrelling with this mad, inconsiderate person and it was definitely dragging into a meaningless dead end argument. The longer he waited and quarrelled, the more he was delaying meeting Alex. And that momentarily lapse in concentration from Illya, when he let his thoughts wander, was somehow all that the stranger needed. Seeing Illya distracted somewhat, the man quickly motioned for the taxi to move despite the driver’s earlier protest and a stunned Illya only managed to see him mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ before the taxi sped out of his sight.

“I can’t believe that just happened! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Illya swore and cursed and kicked the unsuspecting taxi pole at his side in anger, hurting his foot in the process. He was so livid, his body was practically shaking and when he realised the whole incident had attracted some curious onlookers, Illya’s face immediately turned red with embarrassment.

 

***

 

“You what?! You let someone steal you taxi? How the fuck did that happen? And the taxi driver just followed what that man said?”

After Illya had finally reached his hotel, he’d quickly freshened up and was getting ready to meet Alex when he decided he couldn’t wait until later to tell him his earlier misfortune. He’d called Alex and was now relating to him how he’d been unfairly treated.

“Yes, can you believe that?” Illya groaned loudly into the phone. “I cannot believe it happened and how easily I let that man got away with it! It was fucking embarrassing for me! And the driver, fuck, I thought he would at least refuse the man but no, he even suggested for us to share the ride! There was no way I was going to share the taxi with that idiot!”

“Aww, Illya. You could have just let him have the taxi,” Alex chuckled. “It would have saved you a lot of time and you’d not be in this bloody foul mood!”

“Well if he had asked me nicely then I probably would have but fuck, that man, he’s a real asshole, Alex! He just got into the taxi knowing that it was mine!” 

“Maybe, but perhaps he really didn’t know that it was yours?” Alex tried to reason but Illya would have none of that.

“Hah! He knew! He fucking knew it was my taxi!”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh now and quickly tried to calm Illya, knowing he could go on and on if he let him.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. From the sound of it he’s a real dick and you know what? If I was there with you I’d give him a real good lecture!”

Illya nodded furiously at the thought of Alex doing exactly that. How very British of him to lecture that moron of a person instead of giving him a good punch in the face. Illya was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and groaned out loud when he realised he’d done them haphazardly. Obviously he was still frustrated, obviously he was still not over the entire episode and with a grunt, he plopped himself onto the bed and shouted in annoyance.

“I’m such an idiot and I cannot believe such a person still exist in this world!” he cried, almost too loudly that Alex had to pull the phone receiver off his ear or his eardrums might just burst hearing Illya’s non stop complaints.

“Calm down, Illya! It’s not so bad, is it? You’re here now and that’s all that matters!”

“Well now that I’m already here in my nice room it isn’t so bad anymore but it just makes me so angry thinking about it again! I’ll never forget that man’s face! God, I wish I can just wipe that smirk off his face!”

Illya could still see the man’s grin and his triumphant smirk made him balled his fists in annoyance. Truthfully, he was more annoyed with himself for letting the idiot get away so easily. Sighing out loudly, Illya then muttered.

“Sorry for my outburst. I can’t help it.”

Alex was quite.

“I’m the idiot now, aren’t I?”

“Aww Illya, you’re not! Look, let’s just forget about the whole matter and meet me at the hotel restaurant in an hour’s time and we’ll have a nice dinner and we’ll talk about the wedding and by that time you’d have already forgotten the whole taxi stealing episode, I promise you.”

“Ah okay, you are right,” Illya replied defeated, knowing it was pointless crying over spilt milk.

“Of course I’m right, Illya, I’m always right,” Alex said breaking his thoughts, happy he’d finally managed to get his message across. “For now, you get dress and I’ll see you soon, okay?”

After finally saying their goodbyes, Alex hung up the phone and turned when he saw someone entering the room. He’d arrived at the Marriot to meet Illya, but also at the same time he’d promised to meet Napoleon, his cousin who’d arrived from New York on the same day. He’d invited Napoleon for the wedding and it had been a coincidence that he was staying in the same hotel as Illya. Alex had offered Napoleon his house but the younger man had insisted he’d stay at the hotel because he didn’t want to trouble Alex with accommodation.

“Who was that you were talking to?” Napoleon asked after he’d sat down beside Alex. He’d just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair with a little towel. “You seemed a little bit agitated I hear. Is there trouble?”

“No, there’s no trouble. Anyway, that’s my friend Illya I was telling you about,” Alex answered. “He’s here and we’ll meet him later for dinner.”

“Ahh, the Russian,” Napoleon snorted.”He’s your best friend who’s gonna be your best man on your wedding day instead of me your closest and nicest cousin in the whole wide world. Right?”

Hearing the hint of sarcasm, Alex immediately cut him off before he could continue to ramble on.

“Oh shut it, Solo. Illya’s really nice and I want you both to get along. And remember this is my wedding so please don’t try to ruin it.”

“Ouch, Alex, that really, fucking hurts!” Napoleon replied, clutching his chest in mock hurt. Alex on the other hand was not impressed with his cousin’s antics and merely rolled his eyes.

“Damn it, Solo, you know fully well what I mean! Remember to be nice and we’re all gonna have a nice dinner together so will you please get dressed already? I’ll go meet Illya first and I’ll see you downstairs and do _not_ be late!” Alex warned.

After Alex had closed the door behind him, Napoleon quickly got dressed but knowing he still had some time to relax, Napoleon threw himself on the bed and stretched out lazily before letting out a wide yawn. If he had his way, he’d stay away from the wedding altogether. He hated weddings in general and all the unnecessary commotion surrounding it. But Alex was his closest cousin and when he’d received the news of him getting married and the dreaded invitation which had followed later, Napoleon definitely couldn’t say no to him. 

“What? I’m not your best man?” he’d whined in the phone after he’d found out that Alex had chosen his best friend instead of him. “I feel hurt. How could you do this to me, Alex?”

“Solo, you know I love you and all that but being best man is just not something that I want you to do!”

“And why not?” Napoleon had asked. “You think I can’t do it?”

“Because you’re not up for it and more importantly, I don’t want you to screw everything up.”

“Damn it, Alex. You’re being terribly honest with me.”

“I am and that’s only because I love you and you know damn well what I’m trying to say so just come and forget about this best man shit because I know you really don’t want to be one anyway!”

Napoleon chuckled slightly when he remembered how he’d wound Alex up. He loved teasing him to no end and the sight of Alex’s red face whenever he got mad makes it all so worthwhile for Napoleon.

“Yeah, you’re right. You know I hate weddings,” he remembered admitting to Alex. “It’s all just bullshit, I think!”

“I know you hate it, Solo, but despite that you have to come. You will come, right? Please say you’ll come.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I’ll come,” he’d said. “I definitely will not like it but I’ll come because it’s you.”

“That’s great! But hey, I need you to come earlier so we can plan the rehearsals and all the wedding shenanigans with the family. You know mum and dad are a little fussy with this kind of things. They want everything to be perfect. They want to plan and make sure everything is in order.”

“And that’s the exact reason why I avoid it like a plague.”

“No, Solo. You don’t want to get married because you’re gay.”

That small little detail was the real reason Napoleon had left London. He hated the fact that he was different and left the city where he could start life at a new place where no one really knew him, where people couldn’t judge him but after a while, he’d come to terms and accepted the fact that not all people were born the same. And most importantly, his own parents had accepted him for who he was and that was all that mattered to Napoleon. 

“Well they allow gay marriages here…so maybe after your wedding, I’ll get myself a partner and you can be my best man when I get married. How’s that sound?”

Napoleon recalled his witty reply to his cousin when Alex had called him yesterday to remind him of the wedding. Alex’s answer to him had been short however because he was more interested in making Napoleon come to London more than anything else.

“Whatever makes you happy, I’ll be happy for you, Solo, but in the meantime, I want you to come here earlier like I’d explained. I know the wedding’s not for another two weeks but I want you to come tomorrow, alright? Can you do that for me?”

“Of course I can. I’ll come,” he’d said much to Alex’s relief. “In fact, I’ve booked my flight so don’t worry about it.”

“Great! So I’ll meet you then at the Marriot, okay?”

“Alright.”

“And oh, Solo?” Alex had added before he’d hung up the phone. “Please don’t be late!”

“And I’d have definitely been so late if I had let that gorgeous man with the striking blue eyes had his way with the taxi!” Napoleon suddenly laughed out loud when he remembered the earlier incident at the airport.

When he had seen the blond haired man waving for the taxi, Napoleon had cursed inwardly because he’d eyed the taxi even before it had turned the curb heading towards the taxi stand. To Napoleon it was his taxi and the stranger with his huge suitcase and nice coat was conveniently trying to take it away from him. And just because he’d lagged a few meters behind the man didn’t mean the taxi was his! There was no way Napoleon was going to let him get away with that. He’d had a terrible flight from New York and he wasn’t about to let his transport slip away so easily from his grasp. 

“You’re a terribly attractive guy and if I wasn’t already so late I’d hit on you there and then,” Napoleon remembered his silly thoughts after he’d triumphed over the stranger. 

While they were arguing, he had noticed the man’s handsome features and thought he’d never seen anyone so gorgeous in his entire life. If only they’d met under a different circumstance Napoleon was certain the outcome would’ve been different! He’d leaned back against the backseat and was about to close his eyes when the taxi driver had told him off for what he’d done.

“You know you’re wrong and that poor lad had every right to be mad,” he’d said to Napoleon. “I feel guilty now for ditching that lad!”

“Ahh, he’ll be fine, don’t worry about it,” Napoleon had replied the driver indifferently although he did feel a little bit guilty now when he’d remembered the man’s eyes, pleading for him not to steal his ride. Despite that, Napoleon let out a little grin when he recalled the shock look on the man’s face just before the taxi sped off and he could only imagine what was going through in his head when he’d realised he’d lost out on his taxi. 

“Ahh Solo, you really need to start being nicer to people next time around. You have to admit you’re a bit of a dickhead sometimes,” Napoleon muttered softly to himself with a sigh. 

And to start with his new resolution, he thought he could try to be nice to Alex’s friend, Illya, whom he had heard only nice things about from his cousin. Even though he never wanted to be Alex’s best man, it did irk him when Alex had chosen Illya over him. It would have been nice to know that at least he’d been considered. But after a while he quickly shook his head, ignoring the unwanted thoughts that had crept up and immediately stood up to smooth the creases on his shirt. Then he looked himself in the mirror and smiled.

“It couldn’t be so bad now, could it?” he asked himself with a shrug. “After all, the worse thing that could happen is this Illya fella will end up not liking you.”

Little did Napoleon know his suspicions were all about to come true.

*** 

“Have you missed London ever since you’ve been away?”

Alex had just joined Illya for dinner and was now eager to learn what his best friend had been up to. He’d pulled Illya into a fierce hug when they’d finally met and teased him when he’d seen Illya’s excited expression upon seeing him walk into the restaurant.

“I haven’t seen you in almost a year! Of course I was excited!” Illya had said and Alex could only laugh listening to his explanation. He was still the same old Illya he’d known and to him he hadn’t changed one bit. 

“So come on tell us now, do you miss us?” Alex then repeated his earlier question. “Or is Moscow that much better than London?” 

“Of course it’s not the same, you know that,” said Illya with a smile. “Of course I’ve missed it here. This city is special, how can I not miss it?”

There was no question in Alex’s mind to how much Illya had missed the city because he’d known how difficult it had been for him to make that final decision to leave. 

“So tell me, what have you been up to lately?” he continued asking after a moment of brief silence. “Any interesting news that I should know of?” 

“No, there’s nothing much to tell,” Illya replied after he’d sipped a little of his wine. “Work has been nightmare, tight deadlines to meet, late night meetings with publishers you’d love to hate, but apart from that, I’m fairly okay. I’ve been telling myself that I have to come here for holidays, I needed the rest and suddenly you called and gave me the best excuse I could use to leave my work behind.”

“And I have to say it’s a bloody good excuse!” Alex chuckled and Illya only laughed in return.

“Is definitely good, Alex! And I’m so glad to get this few weeks off!” he nodded, agreeing with his friend. 

After that they continued talking about every single topic they could find, from the weather, to work, right up to politics and sports but when Alex asked him the next particular question, Illya’s face turned slightly serious.

“So where’s Sergio?”

Somehow, Illya had expected that question from Alex and he’d prepared himself with the answers needed. But he’d never thought he’d get the question as bluntly as that from his friend.

“Why are you asking about him?” Illya questioned instead of replying straightaway and that earned a frown from Alex. 

“Oh come on, Illya, you know why I want to know. Are you both still together?”

Illya had been involved with Sergio for a couple of months before he’d left for Moscow and Alex had been the one responsible for getting them both together. The three of them had been colleagues at work and when Sergio had confessed to Alex that he was interested in Illya, Alex had no qualms setting his friends up together on a date and to his delight, it had an ending just like how he’d hoped it would end. And although there had been times when Illya had confided about Sergio, telling him how his controlling demeanour was making him think twice about their relationship, they had been happy from when Alex had last seen them. But he’d immediately suspected something was wrong when Illya had turned up at the table conspicuously alone.

“Just because I came here alone you think we have broken up?” Illya enquired and Alex was quick to tell Illya why he had reasons to believe he was right.

“I know how crazy jealous Sergio can get and I know he wouldn’t dream of letting you come to London alone. I know how he is, you’d said it to me yourself how he is so domineering so that’s why I’m asking whether you both are still together,” Alex queried his friend with narrowed eyes. “I know you very well, Illya. You can’t hide things from me. I was actually surprised when I saw you alone because I had expected him to come with you. The invitation card did say to Illya and partner, didn’t it?”

Illya understood that Alex was concerned but he couldn’t help but smile at his friend after he had finished rambling. 

“Why are you smiling?” Alex asked in annoyance. “I’m serious.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me,” Illya said with a grin as he patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’m really touched.”

A hard smack on his arm was what Illya got in return for his troubles and finally, after Alex had grilled him enough, he began to tell Alex everything he’d wanted to know.

“It was over months ago. But it was for the best because seriously it was never going to work out between us. I was always working and Sergio, he had his own things to do and we hardly have time. And his jealous behaviour is a bit ridiculous. You know I don’t like people telling me what I can or cannot do. I really hate it.”

“I definitely know that,” Alex quipped in. “And I know I wouldn’t want to be in Sergio’s shoes when you get angry.”

“Anyway,” said Illya as he tried to ignore Alex’s last point, “What I'm saying is I’m not upset at all about the split up. In fact I was actually relieved.”

“You’ve got a point,” Alex agreed and pondered that perhaps Illya was right. “Has there been anyone since?” he continued after a while.

“Nope. But I’m perfectly okay with it so stop worrying. Besides, we’re here to talk about you and Gaby, not me,” Illya said.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alex shrugged. “But I’m still sorry for you, Illya.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m fine!” Illya exclaimed as he hurriedly waved Alex’s worry off. “Okay, enough about this talk of Sergio. Now, what about you and Gaby? How is she anyway?”

Alex then grinned when he thought of his fiancée. “She’s good and very excited that you’re here in London. She misses you a lot.”

“I’ve missed her too,” Illya replied as he thought of Gaby.

The beautiful girl with her sun-kissed hair never failed to make Illya smile and she’d been the first to congratulate him when he’d gotten his promotion. But when she’d found out he would have to move to Moscow, she’d been as upset as he was and cried, telling him she would miss him tremendously.

“I can imagine her being all excited to be Mrs. Waverly.”

Alex smiled to that. “You’ll see her tomorrow. Mum and dad have arranged for a family get together during lunch. Nothing much, just some close family members and friends so Gaby will be there.”

“Well that sounds interesting enough. I’ll be there.”

“You’d better be. They’d slaughter me if my best man isn’t there,” Alex groaned and Illya could only laugh at seeing Alex’s overdramatic expression. 

“So, Alex, where is this cousin of yours?” Illya asked a few minutes later. He’d finished his glass of wine and was contemplating a second one and yet there was still no sign of Alex’s other guest at the dinner table. “He’s supposed to join us? For dinner?”

“Oh right, Napoleon!” Alex exclaimed. He’d been too preoccupied with their conversation he’d almost forgotten about his cousin. 

“Can you hold on a sec? Let me give him a call. Punctuality is not one of his best traits so I’m sorry that he’s a bit late.”

“That’s alright. It’s still early and we still have lots of time. No bother.”

“Yes we have time but I’m starving!”

After he’d excused himself, Alex quickly dialled Napoleon’s number. He was now standing at the hotel’s lobby, his eyes watching out for his cousin just in case he’d see him coming out of the elevators. But after waiting for a few minutes, Napoleon was still nowhere to be seen and he’s yet to pick up his phone. Grumbling, Alex tried again and was about to give up when finally Napoleon’s cheery voice greeted him at the other end.

“Napoleon? Where the hell are you?”

Napoleon knew Alex seldom calls him by his first name. He must be truly upset right about now.

“I’m on my way, alright? Just coming out of the gents,” Napoleon answered. Truthfully he’d just came out from one of the hotel’s gift shops and was now hiding behind a pillar when he’d seen Alex’s unhappy face at the lobby. 

“Well hurry up because I’m fucking starving and Illya won’t start dinner without you, the gentleman that he is!”

“Ahh he’s so thoughtful, isn’t he?” Napoleon chuckled. “I might just like him already!”

“Well get your arse down right now! We’ll wait for you.”

As soon as Alex had hung up the phone and made his way back to the restaurant, Napoleon quickly came out from his hiding, glad he hadn’t been caught out. He’d been distracted when he’d seen a particular magazine placed by the shop’s window and had been busy browsing through it when he’d gotten Alex’s call. 

“Time is the essence, Napoleon, you need to be more particular about time!” he grumbled as he entered the restaurant. He was darting his eyes around for Alex when Napoleon then decided he’d check out the food spread first. But then…

“Shit!” 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the man he had argued with earlier at the airport was now sitting at the same table with Alex. He was walking towards the buffet table, eager to grab on some of the appetising starters when he’d noticed him talking animatedly with Alex and his jaw dropped immediately at the sight, his eyeballs almost popping out of its sockets. There was no way he could be mistaken because he would recognise that face anywhere, anytime.

“Ah fucking hell, Alex, why does your Illya have to be _that_ man!” he swore again and slapped his forehead in the process. “Ah fuck! This is just fucking fantastic!”

He had rather looked forward to meeting Illya because Alex thinks the world of him and he knew how much it would mean to Alex for them to get along but at that moment his heart had sunk so low he didn’t even feel like having anything to eat at all, despite his hungry grumbling stomach protesting to his inner thought process.

“Oh fuck, how am I ever gonna get out of this mess?” Napoleon groaned.

“Is something wrong, sir? Can I help you with anything?”

A waiter who’d been standing by the buffet table had obviously overheard Napoleon and was now giving him the concerned look. Knowing he’d been a bit too loud with his swear words, Napoleon only shook his head at the waiter and quickly reassured him that everything was alright. But Napoleon had lied of course because right then, his head was working furiously on how to deal with the situation at hand. He was sure Illya wouldn’t be so forgiving judging by how furious he’d looked the last time he’d seen him and Napoleon wasn’t so sure now if he’d wanted to be at the same table with them. After finding a secluded corner just outside the restaurant, Napoleon then rang Alex and hoped for the best.

“Hey, Alex? I don’t think I’ll be joining you for dinner. I’m not feeling so good. I think I’m coming down with something.”

Napoleon figured the best way to avoid any kind of confrontation with Illya was to ditch dinner altogether and perhaps, when he meets him tomorrow, if he meets him tomorrow, he probably would have calmed down and forgotten about the earlier unfortunate incident. But Alex was having none of Napoleon’s excuses because he was practically fuming at the other end when he’d told him his intention.

“Napoleon, I don’t care what you have, you need to come right now!” Alex hissed underneath his breath, trying his best to keep his tone low. He didn’t want Illya to notice his distress and tried hard to keep a smiling face when in actual fact he was out to murder Napoleon. 

“Don’t give me any excuses! You were just fine when I last saw you in you room! And you sounded okay a couple of minutes ago!”

“But Alex,” Napoleon protested weakly. “I really don’t feel like coming.”

“I knew somehow that you’d do this to me at some point of time while you’re here and I was hoping you’d prove me wrong but unfortunately I’m right again.”

Napoleon immediately felt guilty after he’d heard Alex’s words, the frustration in his voice unmistakable. He may be a prick but the last thing he’d wanted was to disappoint Alex. Napoleon had always looked up to him and he’d always helped him when he’d needed anything so when he’d heard Alex’s disappointed voice, Napoleon felt instantly bad. Knowing he had no other choice, Napoleon quickly relented hoping there was still time to smooth the situation.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Alex. I’ll come, okay? I’ll come now.”

“I don’t know why you’re giving me lame excuses but if you really want to join me for dinner, and I’m seriously not forcing you, then I’ll still be here with Illya,” Alex replied flatly and not giving Napoleon anytime to answer, he immediately hung up on his cousin. 

 

*** 

 

As soon as he’d stepped into the restaurant for the second time that evening, Napoleon’s eyes fell upon Alex and Illya who were seated in the middle of the dining hall. He groaned, dreading what will happen once Illya sees him but remembering how disappointed Alex had sounded, Napoleon was determined to get it over and done with. Thinking about how nasty he’d been to Illya, Napoleon wouldn’t blame him if he’d punched him straight in the face but then he doubted Alex’s friend would resort to such rough tactics. Not in a crowded room least of all. 

“Hmm, he seems like a nice enough person, well mannered. Nah, he won’t do that,” Napoleon continued debating with himself. “Damn it, why do you care so much this time around? Just be your fucking self and it will all be okay after that.” 

Gathering the last bits of his nerves, Napoleon said a little prayer before slowly walking towards the impending table of doom.

“Ahh sorry, fellas. I got stuck meeting some friends in the hallway,” Napoleon began nonchalantly as he made his entrance at the dinner table. While he was pulling his chair out, Napoleon sneaked a look towards Illya and saw how his eyes turned wide with shock the moment he’d seen his face. Napoleon had hoped, somehow, that Illya wouldn’t remember the whole taxi stealing episode but he knew there was no way that could ever happen and he was certainly right judging by the angry look shown all over Illya’s face at that moment.

“Finally, you decided to show up,” Alex greeted his cousin as Napoleon took his seat beside him. And oblivious to the fact that they had both met under circumstances Illya would rather forget, Alex then started introducing Napoleon to Illya. 

“Illya this is Napoleon, my cousin I’d told you about. And he is very sorry that he is late, aren’t you, Napoleon?”

“Yes, I am truly very sorry.”

Hoping really hard that Illya wouldn’t make a scene, Napoleon quickly held out his hand towards Illya.

“So you are Illya! Alex’s always talking about you so it’s nice to finally meet you!” Napoleon began with the chirpiest voice he could muster. It sounded too fake however that he’d cringed listening to his own voice. At the same time, his odd behaviour left Alex wondering. He found it extremely strange because a few minutes earlier he was having trouble getting Napoleon to join them and now he was being all happy? And Illya, why wasn’t Illya accepting Napoleon’s handshake?

“What’s going on here?” he asked suspiciously. “Do you both know each other? You both act like you know each other.”

Alex’s eyes darted back and forth between the two men sitting at his table, trying to get some answers from the questions swirling in his head but both men continued to remain quiet, Napoleon fidgeting in his seat while trying to avoid Illya’s menacing stare whose hands were trembling slightly in fists and it went on for a couple of long seconds until Alex could not stand it any longer.

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Are you both at war? Because something tells me you don’t like each other very much.”

“I think you should ask your cousin why that is, Alex,” Illya finally spoke, his voice quivering a little. “Go on,” Illya then gestured to Napoleon. “Tell Alex what you did today.”

“What the hell did you do, Solo?” Alex quickly intervened before Napoleon could say anything. He was trying his best to lower his voice but at the rate they were going, he didn’t know how much longer they would last without attracting the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant. “Solo? What did you do?”

“I didn’t really do anything,” Napoleon lied. 

“Yeah right!” Illya scoffed and when Napoleon saw Illya’s eyes narrowing at his answer, his mischievous behaviour suddenly got the better of him and he decided to push Illya’s buttons to the limit.

“I think what he’d meant was that he’s just too happy to see me, aren’t you, Illya?” Napoleon began carefully, the corners of his mouth slowly forming a smirk when he saw Illya squirming in his seat. “Come on say something, you are making me nervous here. You didn’t get enough of me from our last encounter now, did you?” Napoleon prodded on ending it with a wink at the end and that little bit of provocation finally burst Illya’s bubble.

“You bastard!” Illya hissed lowly in suppressed anger. “You think you’re really something, don’t you?”

“Ah fuck, well the calm moment from you was good while it lasted and I’d say it was a solid…one minute?” Napoleon murmured in response while looking at his watch and Alex, still not understanding what was going on, banged the table in frustration.

“Oh my God, will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?! Illya? What the hell is this all about?”

“I’ll tell you what this is about, Alex. This man here,” Illya gestured angrily as he reached across the table and poked Napoleon on the shoulder, “Your lovely cousin here? He’s the idiot who stole my taxi! He’s the fucking idiot who embarrassed me in front of public and thinks it is terribly funny to take people’s taxis just because he feels like doing it! And now he thinks he is too charming he can just make people laugh at his stupid, idiotic jokes!”

“I’m charming now?” Napoleon grinned widely. “I knew I had your attention from the start!”

“Fuck off!” Illya cried albeit too loudly and soon pairs of eyes were glued to their table much to Alex’s horror. But he was too preoccupied with the argument at hand to do anything about the whispers and stares they were getting at the moment. 

“Look I’d said I was sorry before,” he then heard Napoleon continue explaining himself. “And then I’d said sorry again and even offered you my hand for truce and you didn’t want to take it. So I had to do what I had to do! You didn’t give me any choice!”

“Oh please, you are sorry? You had a stupid smirk plastered on your stupid face when you left with my taxi! You think I didn’t see that? And you expect me to actually believe you are sorry?”

“Well you were overreacting so much, I couldn’t help myself!” 

“Overreacting?” Illya was fuming.

“Yes, mate, you were! It’s not like you couldn’t get another taxi? But oh wait a minute, I know what it is. It’s a matter of principle right? Your principle?”

“Fuck you!” Illya shouted in frustration but Napoleon simply ignored him.

“Alex, how can you be friends with this man? I can’t understand it. He's like a big angry dramatic Russian Red Peril,” Napoleon suddenly turned his attention to Alex who could only shake his head in disbelief at the two young men who were now squabbling like little children and he was the parent having to bear with the commotion they were causing.

“ _Durak_! I am not dramatic!” Illya exclaimed, not quite believing how the events of the day was turning for the worse. “Alex, please tell him that?!”

“Well Illya, you have to admit it’s true. I mean sometimes you do overanalyse things,” Alex answered to Illya’s shock. Seeing his horror filled face, Alex only grinned at his friend and tried his best not to laugh. “It is true.”

“Fucks sake, but that is completely different! Overanalyse and being dramatic is not the same! And am I surrounded by idiots here?”

“Maybe you are,” Napoleon provoked further, clearly enjoying Illya’s predicament. “But it’s not so bad, Illya. You should try being one sometime.”

“Ah! So you are admitting now that you are an idiot?” Illya asked with one raised eyebrow, happy he’d got one over Napoleon but of course Napoleon wouldn’t let Illya get away with that.

“If you want to be one I could teach you.”

“Oh please, will you both just shut up, grow up and start acting like adults!” Alex suddenly shouted after he’d had enough and it got both Napoleon’s and Illya’s attention. Not only that, almost everyone else’s attention in the restaurant were by then glued to their table and when Illya realised the unnecessary attention they had created, he groaned in embarrassment.

“Oh shit!” he muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut. “This is not happening now. I’m not here right now. I’m not here…”

Napoleon on the other hand simply turned around and waved to the other patrons of the restaurant, mouthing ‘we’re okay now’ and together with Alex’s fierce look, they all quickly returned to doing whatever it was they’d been doing and his attention was then back to Napoleon.

“I should’ve known it was you the moment Illya had told me about his unfortunate taxi incident.”

“Oh come on, Alex, it’s not like I wanted to do it. It just happened,” Napoleon explained innocently. 

When all he got after that was silence, Napoleon then turned his attention to Illya. The Russian was merely looking at him with eyes that could kill and for a moment Napoleon thought he looked really adorable with his fuming face. But quickly shaking off his ridiculous thoughts Napoleon figured it was best he apologised, truthfully and honestly this time to Illya.

“Look, I’m really, really sorry for what I did. I know it was uncalled for, I was wrong, alright? At that moment, the only thing I was thinking of was Alex killing me for being late again and I didn’t want that. Honest, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t have taken your taxi and we wouldn’t be going off at each other like this. And you would really, really like me.”

“And it was okay for you to take away things from others? It doesn’t justify your actions,” Illya questioned, still unsatisfied but had obviously calmed down compared to a few minutes ago. “It still isn’t right.”

“No I know it’s wrong,” Napoleon explained again this time with more earnest. “And I’m sorry. Please, can we start of again? I’m Napoleon Solo. And you are?”

He reached out his hand again for a handshake and thankfully, this time around, Illya didn’t refuse.

“I still don’t like you but I’m Illya. Kuryakin. But let me remind you this hasn’t changed things though.”

“Well it’s a start, it’s better than nothing, right Alex?” Napoleon smiled and nudged his cousin who could only groan out of sheer relief.

“Finally! Now can we please start eating because I’m fucking starving!”

 

***

 

Later after dinner had ended, Alex accompanied Illya to his room and they were now standing out in the hallway discussing the unlikely topic that was Napoleon. Surprisingly they’d made it through dinner without Napoleon and Illya murdering each other. It had made Alex proud of Napoleon because he’d conducted himself pretty well, trying his best not to annoy Illya and although Illya still hadn’t warmed up to his cousin, Alex figured he will eventually in the next couple of days. And when he’d told Illya Napoleon’s room was two floors above him, Illya immediately breathed a sigh of relief because he hated the idea of bumping into him in the hallway. It was something he’d want to avoid totally.

“I can’t believe you are actually related to him.”

“Well his mother and my father are related so there you go. And he’s really not so bad, Illya,” Alex said, defending his younger cousin somewhat. “He may be a bit of a dickhead but he’s really lovely once you get to know him. He can be extremely charming.”

Hearing that, Illya made a face at Alex as if not believing Napoleon could be anything but nice. Seeing how Illya was reluctant to believe him, Alex only laughed and shook his head at his stubborn friend.

“Are you still not over it yet?” Alex asked.

“What do you think?”

“Okay I have to agree that what he did to you was a bit rude…”

“Rude?” Illya said disbelievingly cutting Alex off. “What he did was unnecessary and uncalled for. He was rude, yes and also very obnoxious!”

“Okay…he’s all that too,” Alex quickly agreed, knowing any other comment would spark Illya into another non stop rant of Napoleon. “But just give him a chance, will you? And when I think about it again, he was only being sweet that he didn’t want to be late for me.”

A wry smile then crept up Illya’s face. “Well he should plan his trips better next time.”

“I’ll let him know that but in the meantime, will you please just give Napoleon another chance? Please?”

Alex was trying his very best to appease the disgruntled Russian. It was clearly not very hard to get into Illya’s bad books because he could be very stubborn if he wanted to but knowing they were all going to spend the next couple of weeks in each other’s company, Alex had to make sure the silly confrontation between them had to come to a stop.

“Illya? Will you do it for me? Please?” he asked again after Illya had kept quiet. He was leaning against the wall just beside his room, his arms crossed against his chest like a defensive stance and Alex could see his mind working hard, considering whether to agree or disagree with Alex. And after what seemed like hours, after Alex felt like pulling his hairs out in frustration, Illya finally gave in.

“Ah, alright, I’ll give him a chance. Besides, it’s not like I have to talk to him everyday now would I?”

“Well you don’t have to if you don’t feel like it!” Alex exclaimed rather loudly out of pure relief before continuing, “And you’ll only see him for this couple of weeks so it’ll be all good after that.”

“Good.”

“But remember, Napoleon will be there tomorrow for the get together so I hope you both will make nice.”

“I’ll try but there’re no promises.”

And long after Alex had left, while he was lying comfortably in bed, staring at the ceiling above him, Illya was still thinking about the Waverly’s get together. Honestly he was dreading tomorrow. He secretly wished he didn’t have to come but he remembered the real reason he was there and there was no way he could let his friends down. Especially not because of someone named Napoleon Solo.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Illya was up really early. He didn’t want to be late. He remembered Alex telling him he’d be at the hotel by ten in the morning and was busy getting ready when his phone suddenly rang. The ringing tone was coming from somewhere underneath the bed sheets and Illya hurriedly searched for it, cursing for a moment when he couldn’t find said phone at first. And when he finally found it wedged in between the mattress and the bed’s headrest, he saw Alex’s name blinking rapidly on the screen and immediately answered the call.

“Hey, Alex, sorry about that. Are you already here?” Illya asked as he made a quick effort to tidy his bed. He hated leaving his room in a mess.

“Illya, there’s been a change of plans,” he then heard Alex say and that made Illya stop what he was doing. 

“Oh how come?” he asked, a little worried. “Is something wrong? Where are you?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, don’t worry,” Alex answered, quickly reassuring his friend. “Look, I’m still at home. Apparently your genius groom here sort of mixed up the dates. The get together is only on Friday! I was sure of it but then I remembered Napoleon’s parents will only be coming on Thursday evening so it doesn’t make sense to have the get together without them around, you know what I’m saying?”

“Yes, that’s logical enough,” Illya replied. During that split second, he suddenly wondered what Napoleon’s parents were like. He had met Alex’s parents a couple of times before and they’d been wonderful and if those previous meetings were any indication, he was sure it would be the same case for Napoleon’s parents too, although he couldn’t say the same thing about their son.

“So in that case, what are our plans for today then?” Illya asked again after a moment. “I’m sure you have a lot more to do?”

“Most of it has been taken care of. And you’re very lucky you don’t have much to do as best man!” Alex said with a slight chuckle although his happy voice didn’t last very long. “But there’s still another thing though, Illya. I don’t know what it is with me but I’ve sort of made another blunder.”

“And what’s that?” Illya asked.

“The idiot that I am had totally forgotten about your fitting session with our tailor this morning, can you imagine that? I’d done mine a week ago but yours is today.”

“I see, well that’s okay. You do have a lot of things on your mind,” Illya quickly reasoned and Alex was quick to agree. 

“Yes, I guess so. The nearer it is to the wedding, the more nervous and forgetful I get!”

“Blame it on nerves but you are getting old my friend,” Illya teased his friend. “I think that’s the real reason.”

“Well this old man is telling you your suit’s ready.”

“Well, that’s great then,” Illya said rather enthusiastically. “Can’t wait to see it myself.”

“Me too. So let’s see if that tux fits you well, eh?”

“I bet that’s the fun part definitely,” Illya chuckled. He then asked, “What time will we be going then?”

“Well, unfortunately, that’s the other problem I’ve to tell you,” Alex said before pausing for a second, hating himself to be the bearer of more unfortunate news to his friend. “There’s this last minute thing we have with Sheila, our wedding planner this morning. Gaby is a bit unhappy with the reception’s decoration concept but don’t ask me what’s that all about. You know how women are with weddings.”

“Women and weddings. Well I guess it’s because they want the perfect wedding, and it _is_ Gaby. She's a perfectionist.”

“Yep, Gaby. The typical woman!” Alex exclaimed and Illya could only roll his eyes listening to his friend before telling him off a bit.

“Well she is your fiancée.”

“Yes, she is and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex replied truthfully with a smile. “Anyway, Illya, back to the thing I was telling you about. I’d planned to pick Gaby and then you and then send you to the tailor before me and Gaby head over to Sheila’s. Unfortunately due to the mix up, I had accidentally scheduled both meetings at the same time at eleven.”

Glancing at his watch, Illya realised it was already a quarter past ten and according to Alex, it takes about forty five minutes to reach the tailor’s place. 

“So what are you suggesting we should do now?”

“First, I’m really sorry again about this whole mess, Illya. I’d like to settle everything as soon as I possibly could. And with both Sheila’s and the tailor’s pretty tight schedules for the next few days, I can’t afford to postpone either appointments,

“No worries about all that, Alex. I totally understand,” Illya reassured his friend again. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

Alex felt rather bad that he had to make Illya go through the unnecessary hassle due to his own mistake but despite that, Illya was still as calm as ever. He was glad for it because if it had been Napoleon, he’d be strangled already. Alex then quickly explained to him what he had planned for him that day.

“Okay, first up. Joe, our tailor that did you suit? He has an appointment with another customer after 1pm today so you need to be at his place before that. Since he’s rushing for time, I’d asked if it was okay for his assistant to help him instead but Joe’s very particular about his work so he rejected my idea straightaway. He wants to attend to you himself he said. Says it’s all about the quality of his work. Anyway he specifically said that if there’s any alteration needed, he’d like to make sure he knows what he needs to do because he’d be fairly busy after this and he didn’t want anyone to ruin the suit for him.”

“I see. Well in that case, I can get there by taxi, no problem,” Illya suggested. “Just give me the address then. You know I know my way around the city.”

“I know you know your way around the city but I won’t let you go by taxi. You know, someone might just steal it away from you again!” Alex laughed, not being able to help himself when Illya had mentioned the word taxi and Illya’s face immediately turned red listening to that.

“That’s not funny,” he said, a little annoyed that Alex had to bring that particular topic up. “That was a one time thing, no thanks to your cousin and there’s no way I will let that happen to me again!”

“I was only kidding!” Alex chuckled but when Illya didn’t say a thing, he quickly smoothed the situation and apologised to his friend. “Look, I’m sorry, let’s just forget about that, alright?”

“Okay,” Illya replied curtly and if Alex was in his room, he’d be able to see the sulky look he had on his face at that moment. But quickly shrugging off his irritation, Illya then asked Alex how he was supposed to go to the tailor if he didn’t want him to take the taxi. And to his horror, not only did Alex’s answer made him feel worse, it also made him almost fall off the bed he was sitting on.

“Napoleon will take you.”

 

***

 

“Usually it’d be me messing everything up but looks like Alex’s worse,” Napoleon said and grinned at Illya out of the blue. “Your friend? He’s not all that perfect, you know.”

They had arrived at the tailor and Illya was about to enter the fitting room with his suit in hand when Napoleon suddenly felt like making conversation with the Russian. All the while he had stood and watched Illya quietly as he talked to Joe and had wondered what he had to do to get into Illya’s good books. The almost hour long journey to the tailor earlier had been laden with silence and it had almost driven Napoleon mad. Each time he’d tried to say something, Illya would give him a fierce scowl and even though he’d wanted so much to irritate the daylights out of the Russian, he’d remembered his promise to Alex when he’d asked for his help to accompany Illya to attend his fitting. 

“You owe me big, Alex. Huge,” Napoleon had grumbled at first. 

He had reached Alex’s house early for the intended get together but when he’d found out Alex had mixed the dates up, he’d scolded his older cousin for disrupting his well laid plans.

“If I knew it wasn’t today, I’d slept in! But no, here I am instead at nine in the morning and it’s all because of your cock up.”

“Well I never said you’d to be here by nine! And I was gonna get Illya later anyway, so I could’ve picked you up but no, you’d refused, remember?” Alex had defended himself. “And what’s the big deal anyway? You can always sleep in the guess room here if you’re that tired.”

“I will do that then!” Napoleon had replied but he’d barely closed his eyes for a few minutes when he was suddenly woken up by Alex, frantically asking for his help to pick Illya up at the hotel.

“He won’t be happy to see me,” Napoleon had said later when he’d finally agreed to help Alex. “But I’m only agreeing to this because it’s you.”

“I know and I really, really appreciate it,” Alex had said while smiling sweetly at Napoleon. “The next time if you ever need anything from me, I’ll gladly help you but please, this time, just go get Illya and please, _please_ promise me you won’t do anything to irritate him. Can you promise me that?”

“But what about him annoying me? That’s perfectly okay then?” Napoleon had asked Alex a little begrudgingly and even though they had greeted each other amicably when Illya had climbed into the car, it soon became one of the most tension filled car ride Napoleon had ever have to endure with anyone.

“What about you, what will you be wearing for the wedding, son?”

Napoleon had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t even realise Illya had already disappeared into one of the fitting rooms lined up in front of him. And when Joe, the tailor with the kind smiling eyes had repeated his question for the second time only did Napoleon answer him.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m not having any particular suit.”

“And why not?” Joe asked again, incredulous. “If you are attending the same wedding, wouldn’t you be required to be dressed just as smartly?”

“Well of course, I have to,” Napoleon answered with a lazy shrug. “But I figured I’ll just get one from one of the shops before the wedding. It’s no point getting one custom made when I’ll hardly use it after the whole thing is over.”

“But who says you have to buy it? You can always rent,” Joe then explained and in no time at all he was showing to Napoleon a few range of suits he thought would look nice on him. Napoleon wanted to refuse at first because he hated any kind of formal wear but the elderly man was gently insistent that in the end he hadn’t the heart to say no.

“Okay, I think I’ll try this light grey one,” Napoleon said after he’d finally chosen one that he liked. “It looks nice and the colour suits the wedding theme, I guess.”

“Hmm, I think it will definitely suit you,” Joe replied before quickly ushering Napoleon towards the fitting room. “Now go and put it on and let me see how you look after that. If it needs any alteration, I can do it for you.”

“Okay,” Napoleon said, amused at how enthusiastic Joe was and just as soon as he’d disappeared into one of the fitting rooms, Illya emerged from his, all handsomely dressed in his custom made tuxedo and Joe clapped his hands gleefully at the sight of Illya.

“Ahh perfection! All tall and handsome!” he exclaimed and Illya couldn’t help but grin at Joe’s compliment. 

“I like it, it fits perfectly well and it is comfortable. Is okay, I think,” he modestly answered as he checked his appearance in the full length mirror but was startled when Joe suddenly slapped his shoulder hard.

“How can you say it is just okay?” the older man somewhat scolded a surprised looking Illya. 

“Excuse me?” Illya asked before Joe gestured for him to look into the mirror once again.

“Look at yourself. From here you can see how careful I’d been with the stitches,” Joe explained as he traced his fingers on the lapel of the jacket. “It’s hardly noticeable. And the size fits you perfectly well. Not too big and not too tight either. And the pants, look at the pants,” Joe continued and Illya lowered his eyes to where his fingers were pointing. “The cut shows of your lean body, it’s not baggy or else it’d make you look a little sluggish, don’t you think so, son?”

“Err, yes, I’ve to agree,” Illya replied and by the time Joe had finished explaining, Illya couldn’t argue anymore that it was the best suit he’d ever had. 

“I think you could even challenge the groom with this suit,” Joe said proudly and Illya could only laugh hearing that. “Maybe I could?”

“Hey, what’s this I hear about you challenging the groom?” 

The voice familiar to Illya’s ears suddenly filled the room and when he turned to find Alex and Gaby walking towards him, Illya let out a sigh of relief. The thought of having to spend more of his precious time alone with Napoleon had left him a bit troubled but when he’d seen the happy couple walking in, he’d immediately relaxed at once.

“I’m so glad you are here,” Illya said as he greeted Alex, at the same time pulling Gaby, who’d looked extremely excited to see Illya into a hug before planting a kiss on her cheek. “It’s been so long, Gaby, how are you?”

“I’m fine and wow, Illya, you look so good in that suit!” she exclaimed and that made Illya’s grin grew even wider.

“Hey, he looks good alright but just remember I’m the one you’re marrying!” Alex jokingly remarked.

“Yes I do know that,” Gaby said, rolling her eyes. “But just look at him! He looks so good in his suit! Come on, Illya and let’s ask the mirror here whether you really look fine, shall we?” Gaby rambled on and before dragging Illya away from Alex.

Both Alex and Joe then chatted for a bit, talking about Alex’s wedding preparations when Napoleon, who had taken ages in the fitting room, finally came out fully dressed in the suit Joe had suggested. 

“Hey, Joe, so how do I look? Does this look good?”

“Oh young man, you are looking very handsome indeed!” Joe said approvingly and Alex who was standing beside Joe could only gape at Napoleon in amazement.

“Wow, Solo, I didn’t know you could carry those clothes well!” Alex exclaimed and Napoleon immediately let out a huge grin upon hearing Alex’s words. He posed for a few moments in front of the mirror like a model normally would in the magazines and Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Napoleon’s behaviour. But secretly he had to admit his cousin did look really good in that suit Joe had picked.

“Well thanks to Joe here, I’m gonna get this suit!” Napoleon said after he was satisfied with what he’d seen.

“Napoleon! You look gorgeous!” 

Napoleon who wasn’t aware of Gaby’s presence in the room turned around at once when he’d heard her voice and smiled widely at the grinning bride to be. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he greeted her as he hugged her warmly. “Are you all set for the big day?”

“More or less but wow, look at you looking all handsome in that suit!” said Gaby excitedly. “There are too many handsome men in suits today I have to say. First Illya, now you!” 

But instead of having Napoleon’s fullest attention, Gaby realised he had his eyes firmly fixed on Illya who was standing just next to her. And Illya, noticing Napoleon’s stare as well immediately felt uneasy.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he started nervously. He was preparing himself for some kind of smart remarks from Napoleon when all he’d gotten after that was a shrug instead.

“It’s nothing, I just think you look really nice,” Napoleon said smiling. “And I suppose you’ll compliment the groom really well,” he added while throwing a look at Alex who had a relieved look written all over his face. He was worried Napoleon was going to start annoying Illya again but was extremely glad what he’d feared didn’t come true. Walking towards his friend after that, Alex then patted Illya on his back.

“Well of course he’ll compliment me. I picked him as my best man and you, Illya, you do look great so there’s nothing at all to worry about.”

“Thanks, Alex and you too, Napoleon,” Illya answered with a smile and felt a funny tug at his heart when Napoleon had returned it in kind.

 

***

 

Later after they’d left Joe’s without any untoward incidents, Alex had sent Gaby home and Illya to his hotel. He then decided to check on Napoleon in his room who’d left earlier alone. 

“I didn’t know you could hold a suit really well. It rather pains me to say this but you definitely looked good in that suit.”

Napoleon didn’t have any smart reply to Alex’s comment. He was lying on his bed, his mind clearly wandering.

“So what did you think of Illya’s suit?”

That statement finally got Napoleon’s attention. But he was quick to change the subject. 

“Illya’s pretty close to Gaby, isn’t he?”

Alex raised an eyebrow when he heard that. “Yes, and your point is?”

“Do you trust him with her?” Napoleon smirked.

“And what do you mean by that?” Alex asked immediately sitting up straight. 

“I mean he seems close to her. And she seems to be really comfortable with him. I just worry he might just steal her away from you if you’re not careful.”

“What? Illya and Gaby?” Alex laughed at Napoleon’s suggestion. “That would never, ever happen.”

“You sound pretty smug about it?” Napoleon asked, unhappy that Alex wasn’t taking him seriously. “I mean it is not impossible, right? It could happen.”

“No it won’t, trust me.”

Unsatisfied that Alex was easily brushing the idea off, Napoleon quickly pulled a chair in front of Alex who was seated at the edge of his bed before making sure he’d gotten Alex’s fullest attention. 

“Alex, listen to me. Have you seen, Illya? He is that much better looking than you! I mean tell me who wouldn’t fall for a guy like him, eh? He’s handsome and polite, tall and blonde and despite being a little too dramatic at times and…”

“Solo? Do you like Illya?” Alex asked in a teasing tone before Napoleon could finish what he’d wanted to say. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Fuck no! Not in that way you’re implying!” Napoleon replied, clearly annoyed at what Alex was suggesting. The older man could only chuckle. 

“Well, okay, if you say so! And about Gaby and Illya? I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Why not?” Napoleon continued to argue. 

Alex then wondered whether he should let Napoleon know the truth about Illya, that he wasn’t actually interested in women and that he was actually just like Napoleon. It was never meant to be a secret, it was an unimportant detail that Napoleon did not have to know but now, it looked like he would have to tell Napoleon to make him understand that his arguments were really pointless.

“Alex, I am right, right? It is possible. It could happen.” 

Sighing a little at Napoleon’s stubbornness, Alex just shook his head at his cousin. “It is possible but I won’t worry about it.”

“Why the hell not? You know you can’t really trust anyone nowadays, including your friend, the tall Russian.”

“I know but I trust Illya.”

“And why is that? He may be your best friend but you should be careful. He may be nice and charming to her in a friendly sort of way but hey, anything could happen. Don’t tell me it’d never crossed your mind that she might just fancy him.”

Knowing how stubborn Napoleon was and knowing he could go on and on all night, Alex decided to just let him know the truth.

“Napoleon, Illya’s not into women.”

“What do you mean he’s not?” Napoleon asked, confused and after a moment of silence, it finally dawned on him what Alex was really trying to say. 

“Oh…I didn’t know that.”

“No you don’t. And now that you do, don’t you start thinking of anything,” warned Alex.

“Fuck, I should’ve known better,” Napoleon then muttered to himself. Alex only shook his head.

The new found information left Napoleon pondering for a moment. Leaning back against his chair, he tried to recall back the moment he’d first seen Illya. He should’ve known from the start because normally he’d be able to tell and the signs were all there somehow, screaming at him and yet he had failed to notice them. Perhaps it was how they’d started off, how he’d been so annoyed and intrigued by Illya at the same time. And perhaps that was why he loved irritating him so much. 

“Is he with anyone right now?” he suddenly blurted out of the blue and Alex at once threw him a cautious look.

“Why? You don’t really need to know that now,” he answered, not quite liking where the conversation was headed but as usual, Napoleon wasn’t going to give up easily.

“Why not? It’s just a simple question! I was just wondering who the lucky fella is, that’s all.”

At once, Alex leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Napoleon.

“If you must know the lucky fella is long gone now but I wish you wouldn’t say anything about this to Illya.”

“So he’s single,” Napoleon muttered and to his surprise, he was actually glad to hear Alex’s answer although he couldn’t understand why he was feeling that way. Alex however could immediately read the thoughts swirling in Napoleon’s head.

“Don’t you be thinking about anything, Solo,” Alex warned firmly.

“I’m not thinking of anything, but…”

“But what?”

“But it’s not wrong, is it? I mean I am allowed to date my cousin’s friend if it ever comes to that, right?” Napoleon suggested with one raised eyebrow.

“You’re not allowed to because you’d only be doing that for fun and Illya takes these things seriously. I don’t want you to hurt him, Solo,” Alex explained and somehow, what Alex had said sort of touched a bad nerve in Napoleon.

“That’s not very nice, Alex. Do you think it’s just all fun and games for me? Is that all I do? Hurt people?”

“Look, I’m sorry if what I’d said was harsh but you do understand what I’m trying to say, right? And you know for a fact that you’re not really interested in Illya at all so just drop the subject. And besides, you’re not his type anyway.”

Napoleon had indeed wanted to drop the whole subject but that last sentence from Alex ignited a fire in him.

“And what’s that supposed to mean? What is Illya’s type?”

“Oh come on! You’d started off badly with him for a start. And despite you both being civil today, I’m still doubtful you can play nice until this wedding is over. I have this irrational fear, Solo.”

Napoleon shrugged. “I can be nice if he wants.”

“You have to be nice and considerate and understanding and charming. You’ve to be all that. Can you actually do that?”

“Definitely, sir,” Napoleon argued not wanting to give up. Alex on the other hand had had enough and was going to call it a night. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door before turning around to warn Napoleon for one last time.

“I’m sure you can be that, if you want, but I’m warning you, don’t try anything with Illya because it won’t work now and it won’t work ever and I know that you’d only want to do it now to prove me wrong. So don’t you dare think of doing anything, Napoleon. You hear me?”

Napoleon nodded as if agreeing with Alex but just as soon as Alex had closed the door, Napoleon then slowly muttered before smiling wryly to himself.

“Well I’ll prove you wrong. By the time the wedding comes, Illya won’t be able to resist me. You just wait and see.

 

***

 

It was late Friday afternoon and the get together at the Waverly’s had just ended. Most of the guests had already left and Illya was now sitting on the front porch with Alex, with two mugs of steaming hot tea placed on the little table in front of them. Both men were unusually quiet but that was all due to the unexpected turn of events which had taken place during the little party. 

“The party was great, Alex,” Illya started after a while and turned to look at his friend. “I hope you know that.”

“Oh it was, Illya. Everything was great,” Alex sighed in reply. “It was great until someone had to go and spoil it for us.”

Illya only nodded in agreement and as they sat there in silence once again, his mind quickly wandered to the earlier chain of events. 

It had indeed been a lovely little affair, with close friends and relatives mingling, chatting about the upcoming wedding and the ongoing preparation. The food had been marvellous as well. Alex’s mother had prepared and cooked them all because she never believed in food caterers and her baked cheese cake served for desert had been extra delicious.

“Alex’s mum makes the best baked cheese cake ever! You should try it later during desert,” Gaby had told him and Illya remembered clearly how he’d salivated at the thought of biting into the creamy, moist texture of the cake. And to his embarrassment, he’d also let Napoleon used that little moment to irritate him like he’d done before. 

“Illya, you are drooling over the cake. You want me to get it for you?” 

“No thanks. I can get it myself,” he’d replied before he’d quickly excused himself, at the same time cursing underneath his breath. It irritated him how easily Napoleon could get under his skin. When he’d arrived at Alex’s house, Napoleon was already there and he couldn’t escape him when he’d introduced him to his parents. However, they’d been really lovely especially Napoleon’s mum who Illya thought had the loveliest of smile and in front of them and the other guests, Illya had to act like they were the best of friends. But unexpectedly during their little act, Illya had seen a different side of Napoleon he thought he’d never see.

“Hey, Illya, meet Mia. She’s Alex’s little niece. Isn’t she pretty with her lovely freckles and her two little pony tails?”

“Hello, Mia. And yes she’s very pretty, name’s just as pretty as well.”

Napoleon had introduced him to Mia, Alex’s little niece and Illya had taken her little hand she’d offered in a handshake. She’d looked shyly at him, all the time staring and Napoleon, without any warning, had whispered in Illya’s ear, “I think she finds you irresistible.” 

That little gesture from Napoleon, coupled with his words had Illya blushing and he’d been helpless to stop the conversation between Napoleon and Mia from further continuing.

“You like uncle Illya, don’t you, Mia?” 

“I do like him,” she’d answered Napoleon with a little giggle. 

“And why do you like him so much?”

“I like him because…because I think he’s very cute! Don’t you think so, Uncle Leo?”

“Well I think he’s cute too, in fact I think he’s very cute,” Napoleon had added although a little seriously this time and Illya’s already reddened cheeks instantly turned a few shades darker hearing Napoleon’s words. He’d been certain though that Napoleon had done everything on purpose just to spite him again but at the same time the funny feeling churning deep inside of him had left Illya worried.

All throughout the party afterwards, Illya had made certain he wasn’t left alone with Napoleon and when he’d seen Gaby lingering around the food table, he’d grabbed hold of her, joining her in eating the scrumptious cheese cake for the second time that afternoon and while they’d chatted, and although he’d tried his best avoiding it, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from asking Gaby about Napoleon.

“I didn’t think he would be good with little children,” he’d started casually, remembering how loving Napoleon had been with Mia. “Mia seems to like him a lot. And I find it really funny.”

“Who are you talking about?” Gaby had asked, wondering who Illya was referring to.

“I’m talking about Napoleon.”

“Oh, he’s great with children!” 

“Really? Well I think it’s funny.”

“Why do you think it’s funny? You think he cannot be nice just because he’s always so mean to you and that he loves to tease you?” Gaby had enquired making Illya squirm. 

“Well he annoys me, Gaby. All the time. I can never have a decent conversation with him without me getting angry,” Illya had explained but Gaby had only laughed in response.

“I know that, Illya, but just give him a chance?”

“You sound like you really like him, both you and Alex.”

“Well we do like him. And Napoleon is really very lovely once you get to know him! And you know what? I think he’ll like you too once he gets to know you better.”

“That will never, ever happen. Never,” he’d stubbornly answered but funnily without reasons he could figure out, Illya had realised his loathing towards Napoleon was quickly dwindling down. 

“Napoleon is a sweetheart, Illya. He’s been away for a long time and had only started coming back regularly to London this year, we don’t want him going away again now, do we? Just give him a chance, okay?” Gaby had said and when she’d seen his questioning look, she soon realised she’d given away too much information.

“What did you mean about Napoleon only coming back regularly to London this year? And what about him going away again?”

“Oh…you don’t know about it.” 

Gaby had looked a little guilty.

“What about it, Gaby?”

“Well you see…” Gaby had started tentatively and was about to explain to Illya what she’d meant when they’d heard loud voices like arguments coming from the living room. That was when the unexpected had happened and that was when Illya had learned something about Napoleon which he’d previously had not known before.

 

***

 

“Come on, Illya, I’ll take you back to the hotel now,” Alex said later after they’d finished their tea and had returned back into the house. But Illya politely declined Alex as he grabbed hold of his jacket. 

“It’s okay, Alex. I can find my way to the hotel. I’ve booked a taxi for me. He’s already waiting outside. See?”

True enough when Alex drew the curtains aside and looked through the window, he could see a taxi already waiting in the driveway. Turning to his friend, he then threw him a wicked look. 

“I’ll let you off this time. But only this time, alright?”

“Okay, okay, next time definitely you will have to drive me,” Illya said gratefully with a smile and soon he was on his way back to the hotel. Throughout the ride however, Illya’s mind started to wander again. And he replayed in his head over and over again the argument he’d witnessed in Alex’s living room.

 

***

 

“Well, well, well, look who’s here! I’d never thought you’d actually show up here, Napoleon!”

Frank, Alex’s father’s elder brother, had decided to make his presence known and his booming voice which had filled the living room automatically changed the lively, chatty atmosphere into mere hushed whispers. Illya, who’d heard the commotion with Gaby, had quickly rushed over and from where he’d stood, he could see Alex standing in the corner with Napoleon and watched nervously as the older man made his way towards them. For the first time since he’d known Napoleon, Illya had noticed a difference in the way Napoleon was behaving. He wasn’t his usual irritating albeit jovial self. His face was serious, his shoulders taut with tension and when Illya focused harder, he’d seen something in his eyes he’d straightaway recognised as pure resentment.

“When did you arrive?” he’d heard Frank asking Napoleon. Most of the guests had politely left the room, saved for Alex, Napoleon and both of their parents.

“Last Monday,” Napoleon had then answered flatly. “How have you been, Frank?”

“I’ve always been fine and well, Napoleon. You needn’t ask me stupid questions like that.”

“Frank, please, there’s no need for that,” Alex had interrupted but Frank only lifted his hand to stop Alex from saying anything else. 

“It’s okay, Alex. I was only going to ask Napoleon a few questions about his life now,” Frank had said coldly, his eyes never leaving Napoleon and Illya had felt his heart lurched when he’d heard that. 

“So what do you do now, Napoleon? You’re still a practicing lawyer?”

“Yes, I am,” Napoleon had answered, trying his best to remain calm. “I’m working with a friend’s law firm in New York now and…”

“Ah! Another friend! Is your friend a he? Is he a fucking gay as well?”

“That’s enough, Frank!” Napoleon’s dad had roared in defense of his son and had quickly pulled Frank away from Napoleon before anything bad could happen. Turning to Napoleon, he’d then coaxed him slowly, “Just ignore what he’d said, okay, Napoleon? Just leave now. Alex, can you take him away, please?”

Both men were about to turn away, much to the relief of both parents when Frank had decided he had not made his point known. Wanting to show his dissatisfaction, he then rubbed salt to Napoleon’s old wound which had taken a long time to heal. 

“Hey, Napoleon? Is your new lawyer friend, the one you’re working with now, is he as cowardly as your David? Your old boyfriend David who couldn’t take an insult? Who’d left you when all I did was say to his face how disgusted I was at the thought of him fucking my own nephew! Who fled you when I told him I’d tell about you both? Fuck, just talking about you both makes me fucking sick! Do you know that?! Do you?”

A hard punch to Frank’s left cheek had been Napoleon’s answer and after realising what he’d done, after he’d realised he’d caused his mother anguish, he’d immediately left the room, his eyes brimming with anger and as he’d made his way past Illya, their eyes had briefly connected. Illya had wanted to run after Napoleon but deciding against it, he then went to Alex instead as they both helped Frank off the floor.

 

***

 

“I didn’t know that Napoleon was…that he’s…”

“Yes he is, Illya,” Alex had answered Illya even before he could complete his sentence. He’d needed answers to the thousands of questions swirling in his head and after Napoleon had left the house, Illya had straightaway found Alex to get some explanation.

“What happened to him and David? I mean I heard what your uncle had said just now and…”

“It’s never meant to be made public like that. Frank’s a bastard for what he’d done to Napoleon.”

“I’m sorry too for what had happened,” Illya had said sincerely. He may have not liked Napoleon before but after what he’d seen that afternoon, his opinion on him had somewhat changed.

“I should have known this would happen,” Alex had admitted later, feeling slightly guilty for Napoleon. “I’d told Napoleon that Frank would be here and he’d told me he’d be fine with it. But I should’ve known Frank would start something like that. I tried keeping them apart but he’d found out Napoleon was here when one of our relatives mentioned Napoleon to him.”

“It’s not your fault and it wasn’t Napoleon’s fault either,” Illya had found himself saying. “He couldn’t help himself.”

“I’m not blaming Napoleon of course. What Frank had said to him today was too much.”

“Tell me about Napoleon and that David person Frank mentioned. I like to understand what had happened.”

Alex had then nodded and slowly began to explain to Illya Napoleon’s little history.

“Napoleon and David were lovers. They’d been together for almost a year but Napoleon had never told anyone about David, not even to his parents. I was the only family who’d known about them, I was the only one whom Napoleon had confessed to about him being gay and after much thinking I’d told Napoleon that he’d have to tell his parents sooner or later. After much convincing Napoleon had agreed but unfortunately before he could even do that, Frank had found out about them when he’d caught them together.”

“How?” Illya had asked further. 

“Napoleon had just gotten a place at David’s law firm. David was one of the senior partners there and he’d helped Napoleon in getting that job.”

“David’s older than Napoleon.”

“Yes he was. Anyway, he’d broken the happy news to Napoleon and had come over to his flat to celebrate. Unfortunately when they were together, Frank had dropped by to see Napoleon and that’s how he’d seen them. Believe it or not, Frank had always been close to Napoleon, he was sort of his favourite nephew but after that incident, after he’d walked in on them and had seen them together like that, he couldn’t even look at Napoleon without hurling abuses at him.”

Illya hadn’t wanted to delve too much regarding what Frank had seen. Instead he’d concentrated on asking Alex for more information about Napoleon.

“What happened, Alex? What happened after that to Napoleon?”

“Well Napoleon had a huge row after that with Frank and Frank threatened to expose them to David’s partners at the law firm.”

“But didn’t David’s friends already know? About David and Napoleon, I mean?”

“Not all of them. But David knew his position in the law firm would be in jeopardy if the news of him and Napoleon were leaked out to his partners. It’s all just political nonsense. Anyway, Franks’ constant threats panicked David. And in the end, he broke it off with Napoleon. He loved his job and his status at the firm more than he did Napoleon.”

“He left just like that? He didn’t even fight for them?” Illya had whispered, instantly feeling bad for Napoleon.

“No. Napoleon was really upset and that drove him away from London. But at least his parents had accepted him for who he was and that’d made it easier for him. At least something good had come out from all that chaos.”

“It must have been difficult for him,” Illya had said sympathetically. For the first time since he’d met Napoleon, he was actually feeling sorry for him and whatever grudge or ill feelings he’d felt before was instantly forgotten. 

“So that’s the reason why we’d never met,” he’d murmured to Alex later on. “He was never here when I was working here.”

“Yes, Illya. It was really hard getting him to come to London but finally one day, he’d agreed. And it had been a huge step because after that, gradually, he’d started coming home regularly to visit me. I was thrilled because Napoleon’s like a brother to me.”

“I understand,” Illya had whispered.

“But after what had happened, he’d changed somewhat,” Alex had continued. “He never admitted it of course but I could see it. And he’d never gotten into a serious relationship again ever since.”

After Alex had finished his story, Illya couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the way David had treated Napoleon. If it had been him, he’d fight for the person he loved.

“Where is David now?” he’d asked bitterly. “Is he still in London?”

“He’s left the country. God knows where but Napoleon never bothered to find out and I hope it’ll always stay that way. Even until today, he hates David’s name being mentioned in our conversations and he hates talking about anything that’s got to do with David, so what Frank did today? It must have killed Napoleon a bit.”

And Illya was certain Alex had been right. 

He’d finally arrived at the hotel and instead of pressing the number four when he’d entered the elevator, Illya had pressed the number six instead. It was Napoleon’s floor. And before he knew anything, before he could understand what was happening, he found that he was already standing in front of Napoleon’s room. Illya contemplated turning back, perhaps Napoleon wasn’t even there, but when he’d heard rustlings from inside the room, he decided he would just go through with what he had intended. The events from earlier had bothered him tremendously and he just had to let Napoleon know what he was feeling. 

Lifting his fingers slowly, he then pressed the doorbell and waited. When the door remained closed after a while, Illya tried again and he was almost giving up when the door finally opened.

“Hi,” Illya greeted an obviously shocked looking Napoleon when he’d seen him standing there at his door. For a few seconds he didn’t say a word but simply stared at Illya in amazement making the Russian a tad uncomfortable. 

“Am I disturbing you?” Illya said breaking the awkward silence. Thankfully for him, Napoleon soon responded by shaking his head.

“Am I dreaming?” Napoleon asked before he could say anything else. “I must be dreaming.”

“No, you’re not,” Illya muttered his voice serious as he tried to control the situation. He knew Napoleon could break into one of his moods where he would irritate him but remembering the real reason for him being there, Illya held his nerve.

“What are you doing here?” Napoleon asked again. He hadn’t moved from where he’d stood after he’d opened the door, his body leaning against the doorframe. Folding his arms across his chest, Napoleon simply waited for Illya’s answer but instead of giving what Napoleon wanted, Illya completely ignored his question.

“Can I come in?” he said instead and with absolute puzzlement, Napoleon could only nod and let Illya into his room.

“Sure, I’ll let you in. I mean what else could go wrong after today?” he’d muttered lowly as Illya walked past him. When he was finally in, Napoleon closed the door behind him and leaned against it before giving Illya a questioning look.

“Okay, seriously, Illya, what are you doing here? Are you sure you haven’t gotten the wrong room? Or perhaps you’d exited the elevator at the wrong floor?” Napoleon asked sarcastically. Not stopping for a second, Napoleon then continued bombarding him with accusations, giving Illya no chance at all to explain himself.

“Maybe you’re here to gloat about the things that’d happened to me today at the party. Surely that must be it. I mean what else could be your reason? I’m sure you must have liked me being humiliated like that,” Napoleon continued resentfully and that was the last straw for Illya.

“Stop. You’re wrong because that’s not my intention at all,” Illya explained in a frustrated tone. They were standing face to face now and Illya could see in Napoleon’s eyes that he was still hurting from the earlier incident. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to talk to Napoleon, to reason out his real intentions for being there. He knew it would be tough but all he’d wanted to do was tell Napoleon he’d understood completely what he was going through. 

“Look, Napoleon,” Illya began before pausing for a second. “I just…I just wanted to say that…I’m sorry about the whole thing at Alex’s house today. I really am. I feel terrible for Alex as the host and for you especially. Frank had no right to say those things to you.”

“Hah, Frank!” Napoleon scoffed at the mere mention of his uncle’s name. “Of course what he’d said wasn’t nice and it was unfortunate for a nice person like you to have witnessed all that. Fuck, it wasn’t something I’d want anyone to see but hey, who am I to stop them, eh?” he’d remarked, the frustration in his voice evident. Illya on the other hand continued feeling sympathetic towards Napoleon and slowly but surely, he moved closer towards him.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Illya said but was startled when Napoleon let out a rather cynical laugh and he quickly took a step back. 

“Oh please, why are you so sorry, Illya? You’ve nothing to do with it. So stop saying you’re sorry!”

The look Illya was giving him at that moment made Napoleon feel like killing himself. He’d looked genuinely hurt at his words but at that moment in time, Napoleon definitely did not want any sympathy from anyone.

“Look, Illya. I’m really tired and I want to sleep, so goodnight, alright? It’s late so it’s best that you go.”

And just like before, Napoleon didn’t give Illya a chance to respond and the next thing Illya knew, Napoleon had already opened the door and was gesturing for him to leave the room.

“Goodnight,” he said without looking at Illya and waited for the Russian to make his move. Napoleon’s action however had made Illya felt like he’d been slapped hard in the face. The embarrassment he was feeling at that moment eventually propelled him to let Napoleon know what he was really thinking.

“You know what? I know what your problem is. And I know and understand now why you act the way you do,” Illya boldly said. 

“You do?” Napoleon asked incredulously, quietly amazed that Illya was not easily giving up. “You understand me?”

“Yes I do.”

“Okay, I’m really glad to know that you do understand me but whatever it is that you’d wanted to say to me? I really don’t want to hear it right now. So please just go.”

But Illya was not easily moved.

“You’re acting this way to shield yourself from more hurt. It is your defensive mechanism working.”

Upon hearing that, Napoleon simply gaped at Illya with his mouth wide open.

“Wow, those words coming out of your mouth is really something else! I’ve never heard anyone talking like that for some time! Maybe you should become a lawyer yourself. But I guess journalism isn’t that much different than practicing law.”

“The most significant difference between us is that you talk and I write,” Illya calmly replied. “We defend people with words written on articles, not in courtrooms and also, maybe we don’t get paid as much as you do.”

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point…so goodnight then.”

Napoleon suddenly moved from the door and made his way towards the middle of his room, leaving Illya slightly dumbfounded at his actions. He was about to say something when Napoleon turned around to face him once again. “And before you leave, would you mind closing the door for me? Thanks.”

“Hey, Napoleon, will you fucking stop and listen to me!” Illya cried out in return, his voice hard like a command and Napoleon was ultimately surprised at his behaviour because he’d never imagined Illya was capable of doing that. Gulping a little as Illya walked towards him, Napoleon then continued to challenge him.

“You really do like me, don’t you, Illya? Didn’t you get enough of me already during the party? Or do you want more?”

“You’re not getting into my nerves this time, Napoleon because I know I’m right about you. What I had said earlier about you, you’ve to admit that I’m right. I’m right aren’t I?” Illya demanded repeatedly, completely ignoring Napoleon’s earlier jibe. 

“You act this way so people won’t get too close to you. You act the way you do because you don’t want to get emotionally involved with anyone. It’s your way to say to people you’ve had enough, you’re done hurting. And in some unfortunate way, you find it quietly fulfilling seeing people get hurt and hurting others instead.”

“Fuck,” Napoleon cursed lowly. He turned his face away from Illya but Illya simply kept on going, this time with a much calmer and gentler voice.

“But it doesn’t always have to be that way. You need to open up and talk to people. And things will get better for you.”

“Fuck, who the hell are you?” Napoleon groaned as he rubbed his face furiously in his hands. “Are you the same Illya I’d met at the airport? The same Illya I’d stolen a taxi from?”

“Yes, I am.”

“But you hate me, Illya. And you hardly know me. Why are you giving me lectures on how to run my life?”

Illya sighed sadly when he’d heard Napoleon’s words.

“I…I don’t hate you, Napoleon. And I’m not trying to tell you how to run your life.”

“No? Because it’d sounded exactly that to me,” Napoleon said bitterly.

“Napoleon…”

“What do you want from me?” he then asked Illya again slowly. 

Illya was standing mere inches away from him and at that moment, Napoleon saw a steely determination in him and was certain Illya wouldn’t leave until he’d made his point known. And if he hadn’t been too upset, he’d pull Illya into his arms for a mind blowing kiss just so he could shut him up but of course he couldn’t do that. So instead, he turned to cynicism once again to throw Illya off.

“Maybe, what you really want to say is that you like me. Is that it? Because you can just say it directly to me and I won’t mind one bit instead of you beating around the bush like this. You like me don’t you? And now that you know I’m gay, you can have your way with me because I’m your kind.”

“What do you mean your kind?” Illya asked, startled. Suddenly he was nervous. “What are you talking about? What do you know about me?” 

Seeing Illya’s apprehensiveness, Napoleon quickly got into his ‘let’s irritate Illya mode’ and let out a wry smile. 

“Oh don’t pretend like you don’t understand, Illya. Alex’s told me about you but don’t blame him for anything. It’s me. I’d wanted to know and I forced him into telling me.”

Illya’s face turned slightly pale. The idea of Napoleon knowing about him and the look he was giving him at that moment suddenly made him feel nauseous. “You think, you think I came here to your room because you think that I…”

“What else could you be here for? Just admit it,” Napoleon grinned suggestively much to Illya’s horror.

“Fuck! Why did I even bother trying?!” he cried before making his way quickly towards the door but Napoleon was not about to let him get away easily. Grabbing him by the arm, Napoleon then forced Illya to face him once again.

“Yes why did you even bother, Illya? You needn’t have come here but you did. Did you actually feel sorry for me? Or did you have something else in mind?”

“Fuck off,” Illya hissed and after he’d pulled himself free, Illya immediately walked out of the room without once looking back. For a while, Napoleon only stood there and watched Illya’s retreating back but when he’d realised what he’d done, he let out a groan of agony and at once shot down the hallway to run after him. 

“Oh fuck! Illya, wait!” Napoleon shouted and ran and soon he managed to catch up with Illya. Grabbing him by both his shoulders, Napoleon then spun him around so that they could face each other.

“Illya, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he began apologetically. “I’m a dickhead but you already know that, right?”

When Illya remained silent, Napoleon tried again with more urgency in his voice.

“Illya, I’m sorry. Look, after today, the last thing I wanted was someone breaking me down like what you’d done. You’d cut me open,” Napoleon whispered as he looked down at both their feet. They were standing close and when Napoleon lifted his head again, he looked right into Illya’s eyes.

“Please forgive me, will you?” he tried again, hopeful that Illya would forgive him for all he’d done to him and fortunately for Napoleon, Illya nodded.

“I forgive you but you have to tell me something.”

“What’s that?” Napoleon asked, amazed at Illya’s determination.

“I was right, wasn’t I? All that I’d said about you?”

With a soft sigh, Napoleon duly admitted with a low groan. “I hate to admit it but you read me like an open book.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Alex found himself the busiest he’d ever been. In between planning the wedding and dinner rehearsals, he also had to run around the city with Gaby and their wedding planner, Sheila, meeting caterers, decorators, wedding photographers and numerous others involved just to make sure the actual ceremony that would take place in a couple of days will run smoothly according to plan. Illya had also been there, doing his duty as best man the best way he could and Alex was certainly grateful with all the help he could get. 

However, as the wedding approached nearer, Napoleon had cheekily remarked that his older cousin was freaking out but Alex only waved the idea off as being totally ridiculous. To release some of his stress, he had agreed for some late night drinks when Napoleon had insisted he deserved a little break from all the hectic planning he’d had to endure. They decided to meet at the hotel’s cocktail bar and were now sitting together having a few beers.

“You’re not having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?” Napoleon joked, flashing his winningest smile at Alex. “Our dear Gaby won’t be pleased.”

“Laugh all you want now, Solo but when your time comes, you’ll know how hard it is to organise a bloody wedding, especially if it’s your own!” Alex said defensively as he took a swig at his drink when Napoleon kept harping on the idea that he was having cold feet. Napoleon on the other hand only rolled his eyes at the mere mention of the word wedding and his name uttered in the same sentence. 

“You _do_ know it’s not gonna happen,” said Napoleon later after they had retired to a more private cubicle. 

“What’s not gonna happen?” Alex asked. He regarded Napoleon for a moment, analysing the younger man’s manner. After a while he eventually understood what Napoleon was talking about and only shook his head and smiled. 

“You can’t say that, Solo. Never say never. Something might happen, something or someone might come and just change your mind completely around. And I do believe one day it’ll happen for you,” he said while patting Napoleon’s knees. “So don’t worry about it.”

Napoleon gave him a cynical smile.

“I’m not even worrying because it won’t happen.”

Alex wasn’t really surprised at Napoleon’s dismissive manner at the idea of him getting married, although he suspected what had happened with Frank the other day at his house might have made the idea even worse for him.

“Are you okay?” he asked the younger man. He never got around to ask him about that unfortunate incident with Frank because he’d been so caught up with his wedding preparations. He instantly felt bad and wondered if Napoleon would hold that against him. 

“Hey, Napoleon, are you okay?” Alex asked again. This time Napoleon nodded at his cousin. He hated it when Alex mothers him and worries unnecessarily. He hated it when he’s being judged. He’s a grown adult who could take care of himself just fine and he didn’t need people telling him what to do. 

“Are you sure, Solo?”

“Alex, stop patronising me,” Napoleon groaned at the older man. 

“I’m not!” Alex exclaimed. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“Okay, alright. That’s all good and I _do_ appreciate your concern but stop it with this ‘me getting married’ bullshit,” Napoleon said in annoyance as he continued grumbling under his breath. He hated weddings, he hated the idea of attending weddings and there Alex was suggesting he would get married. Fuck, didn’t he know him at all?

“Okay, I’m sorry I brought it up and I’m glad you said you’re okay,” Alex slowly coaxed his irritated cousin when Napoleon remained silent after a while. “I’m just saying it is possible someday that you will get married. Who knows, that lucky person is just around the corner waiting for you.”

“Fuck, Alex, will you quit it?” Napoleon hissed in annoyance but Alex could not help but laugh looking at Napoleon’s angry face.

“Well you are definitely Mr. Sensitive tonight, aren’t you?” 

Alex was definitely enjoying turning the tables on Napoleon this time. Usually he would get the brunt of Napoleon's constant teasing and it actually felt quite good to give him a taste of his own medicine. Trying to confound more misery on his little cousin, Alex then continued.

“Just to let you know, I called Illya before I came here and he will be joining us soon. You won't mind him coming here, now would you?” Alex asked with a sly grin but Napoleon's reaction was something Alex never expected he would see. From being totally unhappy and grumpy, his blue eyes actually lit up at the mere mention of Illya’s name and suddenly the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile.

“Did you hear what I’d just said?” Alex asked before repeating himself. “I said Illya’s coming to join us.”

“Oh yes, I heard you the first time,” Napoleon replied or rather muttered and remembering an earlier conversation he’d had with him, Alex suddenly felt a little worried looking at his expression. 

“Solo? Nothing has happened between you and Illya, right?”

Eyeing Napoleon carefully, Alex then waited for his answer. When he thought about it again, he’d noticed how Illya’s attitude towards Napoleon had changed ever since the get together at his house. He’d been more obliging to be in his company and Napoleon had somehow forgotten how to irritate the daylights out of Illya. Alex had been curious of course. He had wanted to find out and question both men but he’d been tremendously busy and had decided against it. He’d figured Napoleon and Illya being nice to each other had been for the best. But now, now his curiosity was heightened again and he couldn't wait to hear what Napoleon had to say about Illya.

“Solo!” Alex suddenly exclaimed a little loudly, his voice towering above the light and easy music being played in the lounge when Napoleon had failed to answer him the first time. Thankfully no one was near them enough and Alex, quite relieved that he hadn’t attracted any unnecessary attention, continued to prod Napoleon. 

“What’s happened between you both?”

“Nothing’s happened, Alex. You've got nothing to worry about,” Napoleon answered casually with a shrug before leaning back against his chair. The smile still playing on his lips however gave Napoleon away.

“Hmm, I doubt it. I see the way you’re smiling and I can tell you’re lying to me,” accused Alex. “And Illya, he’s been acting a bit funny too.”

“Has he now?” Napoleon asked. Alex knew he was just trying to appease him.

“He’s changed. And it makes me wonder a bit.”

“It does make one wonder, doesn’t it?” Napoleon smirked.

“Solo,” Alex warned again when Napoleon kept evading the topic. “I’m not blind. I can see he’s being nicer to you.”

“But what’s wrong with him being nice to me?” argued Napoleon. “You’d rather us arguing like little brats just like before? Because I remember clearly that you’d wanted us to behave like adults and now that we’re behaving like one, you’re questioning us? Damn, Alex, I really don’t understand you. Make up your mind!”

“Don’t try to be cute. I know you too well and I know that you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Alex warned. 

Napoleon on the other hand had known Alex would bring the matter up sooner rather than later. And he couldn't blame Alex for it. Anyone who’d seen how Illya and he had started off would definitely be curious. Napoleon too had been surprised at how his viewpoint towards Illya had changed. From someone he’d considered to be overly dramatic, irritating and annoying, Napoleon had opened up to Illya and now regarded him as someone he could trust.

In the beginning he’d been mad at himself for letting someone he’d considered a stranger read him so easily but the good had outweighed the bad and Napoleon seemed not to mind it at all now. He had even taken the opportunity over the last few days to get to know Illya better. They had lunch and dined together, they chatted about friends, families, sports, girlfriends, boyfriends and when he’s lying alone in his room at night, he would sometimes think about Illya, about how they’d met and ultimately in the way he had confronted him that night. He had admired Illya for his determination in wanting to get through to him the night when he’d almost felt like leaving again. He had hated to admit it at first, but opening up and admitting to Illya his fears and thoughts had sort of opened a new chapter in his life. He wasn’t really able to explain it in its entirety but Napoleon knew something in him had changed. 

“I had a talk with Illya that night, after the get together at your house,” Napoleon finally started after Alex had waited patiently for his explanation. “He came over to my room.”

“He did? Why?” Alex asked, his surprise evident. 

“I don’t know, Alex.”

Illya going to Napoleon's room was the last thing Alex had ever expected his friend to do. Not being able to hold back his curiosity, Alex signalled for Napoleon to tell him everything.

“And what happened after that?”

“First of all, so that you know, I never asked for him to come, of course. He just came. I was lying on my bed, feeling downright pathetic, thinking about that horrible thing that had happened at your house when I heard the doorbell. I ignored it the first few times but when it kept on ringing, I went to open the door and there he was stood right in front of me. I was surprised of course seeing him there.”

“And?” Alex eagerly asked. “Then what happened?”

Laughing a little at Alex’s childlike inquisitiveness, Napoleon then continued explaining all that had happened. After he’d finished relating the whole story to Alex, Napoleon realised he was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly gaping.

“Your mouth’s open,” Napoleon said, making Alex quickly close his mouth in embarrassment.

“Sorry, it’s just that your story is a little surreal,” Alex replied eventually and Napoleon could only nod in agreement. “I can’t believe he went and confronted you like that and you, you actually went running after him down the hall after that? Unbelievable.”

“In some ways, I can’t believe it happened either,” Napoleon said before pausing, remembering how they had spent the entire night sitting and talking in the hallway. He’d let everything out and Illya had taken it all in and just like Alex had said, it was indeed surreal.

“But it’s all good, Alex. Now that we are friends, you don’t have anything at all to worry about.”

“Yes, of course,” Alex replied but there was still some apprehension in his voice and Napoleon noticed it straightaway.

“You’re still worried about something though. What’s the matter? Tell me,” Napoleon demanded when he saw Alex hesitating. 

For a while Alex contemplated telling Napoleon what was on his mind fearing he might hurt his feelings but when he kept on insisting, Alex had no option but to tell him the truth.

“I’m just a little worried that all this might be your plan.”

“What plan?” Napoleon asked again confused. “What are you talking about?”

Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, Alex quickly went straight to the point.

“Look, I know it’s all good that you are friends now but you’re not up to something sneaky, are you, Solo? You did say that you’d wanted to try it out with Illya just to prove to me that you could be Illya’s type, remember? And this whole thing between Illya and you, it’s not just some well laid out plan from you, is it?”

Hearing that, Napoleon threw him an incredulous look and laughed.

“You actually think I’m capable of doing such things just to get back at you for saying I’m not Illya’s type?” he asked disbelievingly, his lips still smirking. “You really think that?”

“Well, yes I do!” Alex cried indignantly. “I know how you are, Solo. I challenged you that day, and you’re not the type to back down from one. And even when you’d said you weren’t gonna do anything about it, honestly? I really didn’t believe you. Because your competitive nature will take over and you’d want to prove me wrong no matter what.” 

Letting out a groan, Napoleon then covered his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a while, leaning down, shielding his face from Alex and only looked up when he felt his shoulders being nudged.

“Napoleon, am I right about this or am I wrong?” Alex asked again, his eyes serious. “You’re not trying anything funny with Illya, are you? Because if you do, I swear…”

“Oh come on, Alex, we’re adults. We’ve sorted it out. And you’re definitely wrong about me,” Napoleon sighed, feeling a little hurt now that Alex was finding it difficult to believe him. “You’re definitely wrong.”

“Then make me believe you.”

“Look, Alex, when Illya’s here later I hope you won't mention anything at all about this to him,” Napoleon warned his cousin in a low, hushed voice. Then he went on admitting his earlier intentions to Alex. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll admit I _did_ have those thoughts initially just to spite you. I had planned to make Illya like me just to prove you wrong but not anymore, okay? Me and Illya, we’re good now and I don’t want it to be ruined for anything.”

Napoleon looked genuinely serious, his eyes almost begging for Alex to believe him and Alex figured he must be telling him the truth. 

“Alright, alright, I believe you,” Alex finally conceded. “But you can understand why I’m worried, can’t you? Because I’m just looking out for you and Illya, that’s all.”

“What’s that about me, Alex?” 

A smiling Illya was suddenly standing right by their table and Napoleon froze instantly. His heart drummed frantically as his breath caught in his throat and out of sheer panic he almost let the beer bottle in his hand slipped when he’d seen the Russian. Alex on the other hand could only grin stupidly at the scene before him but the look on Napoleon's face right at that moment made him feel almost sorry for his cousin. Wanting to ease Napoleon's distress, he then quickly gestured for Illya to join them but when Illya took his place right beside a white faced Napoleon instead of him, Alex knew Napoleon's torture would not end anytime soon. 

“I was just telling Napoleon here how you’ve helped me with the wedding preparation and how thankful I am for all that you’d done,” Alex said to Illya after he had ordered his drinks and made himself comfortable next to Napoleon. “I mean, I couldn't have done everything without Illya here, right, Napoleon?”

“Right,” Napoleon nodded in response. He was certainly relieved Alex hadn’t spilled the beans and he was extremely glad Illya hadn’t heard a word. And when he was sure Illya wasn’t looking his way, he mouthed a thank you to Alex. But Alex only ignored him, focusing his attention on Illya instead.

“Everything’s all set now. The hall, the decorations, guests lists, everything. Now all that we need to do is attend the wedding and dinner rehearsals and after that we’re all set for the big day!”

“That’s good. I’m really glad for you, Alex.”

“I’m glad as well. And thank you again, Illya, for everything.”

“Please stop thanking me. That’s what friends are for, right?” Illya smiled and Alex nodded. 

“Well of course, but still, I’m grateful for all your help. I just want you to know that.”

While Illya and Alex talked, Napoleon remained silent watching the two friends in conversation but soon enough Illya started to notice how unusually quiet Napoleon was that night. It wasn’t the person he’d grown to know and turning to face him, Illya then asked with a slight worry in his voice.

“You’re quiet. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Illya, thanks,” Napoleon answered without looking at him, instead focusing his eyes on a spot right behind Alex. 

Now that Alex knew everything about Illya and him, Napoleon was suddenly feeling wary and awkward in his presence. He felt like Alex was eyeing his every move with Illya and his uneasiness grew with each passing moment. They’d been too engrossed in their conversation earlier that they hadn’t realised Illya’s presence and if he had heard them, Napoleon was sure Illya would get angry with him once again and the mere idea of losing his trust made Napoleon feel a little uneasy. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Seriously you don’t look too well,” Alex’s voice suddenly pulled Napoleon out of his thoughts. He glared at Alex in return, knowing fully well what Alex was up to but Illya who was oblivious to their silent mind games quickly acknowledged what Alex had said.

“I think he’s right, Napoleon. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m telling you I’m fine,” Napoleon insisted but once again when he answered Illya, he didn’t look him in the eye. Illya didn’t miss it this time, noticing Napoleon's uneasiness but he immediately dismissed the idea that Napoleon was trying to avoid him somehow. When he tried again, Napoleon had already changed the topic. 

“We’re here to toast Alex, the glowing groom to be so shall I buy us another round of drinks then?” 

In no time at all, Napoleon's rather odd behaviour was forgotten and after that Alex’s big day was all that the three friends talked about. Quietly, Napoleon was grateful and totally relieved he didn’t need to do any explaining to Illya after that brief moment of panic had washed over him. 

“Hmm, I think there is one thing that you haven’t done yet as best man, Illya,” Napoleon later said after they’d finished their last round of beer. He was sure the alcohol in his system hadn’t affected his thought process because he was certain Illya’s eyes had been glued to him for the past few minutes or so.

“What’s that?” Illya asked curious. “What did I miss?”

Illya’s eyes then quickly darted towards Alex for conformation. He was worried he might have missed doing something for Alex and his anxiousness made Napoleon chuckle.

“Ahh, he’s always so nice and polite, isn’t he, Alex?” 

Normally Illya would already be fuming with that remark from Napoleon but this time he only rolled his eyes and nudged him to explain what he’d meant. 

“Tell me, what have I missed?” he asked again in an impatient voice. His questioning eyes were big and round and even under the dim lights of the room, Napoleon could make out the blue of his eyes. In fact, those were the first thing Napoleon had noticed about Illya when they’d first met at the airport. Shaking off the thoughts that had suddenly invaded his mind, Napoleon quickly returned his attention on the question at hand.

“You didn’t have a bachelor party for Alex!” Napoleon grinned from ear to ear. “And I was so looking forward to that. I bet Alex was too.”

“Oh but I’ve asked Alex about it and he didn’t want one,” Illya explained earnestly. “Right, Alex?”

“Oh don’t worry about that, Illya, Napoleon was only joking as usual,” Alex at once clarified looking at Illya’s distressed face. “I definitely do not want a bachelor party but _you, Napoleon, you_ can certainly have one when you get married.”

“And like I’ve said before, Alex, I doubt that would ever happen,” Napoleon scowled. 

That topic was like Napoleon's achilles heel. The mere mention of it could change his mood in an instant, Illya noticed and it was no different again this time. Leaning back against his chair once again, Napoleon turned his head away from them and sensing the sudden tensed atmosphere, Illya quickly changed the topic.

“Oh, before I forget, Alex, Sergio texted me earlier. Says he’ll be able to make it for the wedding. He’ll arrive here tomorrow night,” Illya said much to Alex’s delight.

“That’s great! I’ve missed that little brat somehow!” 

Napoleon however had a totally different reaction upon hearing that name he’d heard Alex mentioned before.

“Sergio? Your boyfriend, Sergio?” he asked Illya with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He was eyeing Illya carefully now and Illya returned Napoleon's rather intense look with one of his own.

“Sergio is Alex’s friend as well and he was invited too for the wedding. And yes, we were together before but not anymore. And how did you even know about Sergio?”

Napoleon gulped. He’d found out about Sergio from Alex of course but he never told Illya that little bit of detail because he never thought it needed any mentioning. Now however he had to do some explaining and immediately turned to Alex. He then gave him a pleading look.

“Alex?” he began with his best pleading puppy-dog eyes he could manage. “Care to explain?”

But Alex, knowing Napoleon would turn to him for help had reacted a lot quicker than Napoleon had expected. He’d already gotten up from his seat and before Napoleon could say or do anything, he quickly excused himself from his friends.

“Excuse me lads but I really need to go to the gents. See you both in a bit.”

And with that Alex hurriedly disappeared out of the room leaving a disgruntled Napoleon alone at the table with Illya.

“Fucking son of a bitch!” Napoleon muttered angrily but realising he had to handle more important matters at hand, and with that means handling Illya, Napoleon slowly turned his attention on the Russian once more. He was looking at Napoleon questioningly now, one eyebrow raised and arms folded across his chest. 

“God damn it, I can't think when you look at me like that,” Napoleon wanted to say but he figured for now it was best for him to keep his crazy thoughts to himself. Illya’s voice however quickly brought him back from his wandering dangerous thoughts.

“Well, Napoleon? What’s your explanation?”

Clearing his throat, Napoleon then smiled weakly at Illya.

“Don’t get upset but I’d asked Alex about you once when we were talking and he sort of told me about you and Sergio.”

“How and why?” Illya asked further. His voice was calm though, there was no hint of anger or annoyance and Napoleon straightaway sensed that Illya wasn’t really mad. Perhaps he was just curious how he’d known about Sergio. Feeling a little at ease now, Napoleon then continued to explain to Illya the truth.

“Look, in some ways I had explained it to you that night when I was with you. If you remember, I had asked Alex about you and I think, I think…somewhere during our conversation he might have mentioned Sergio’s name. And the genius that I am easily put two and two together and that’s how I concluded that Sergio might be your boyfriend and today I know that he is actually your ex.”

Illya did’t say a thing after hearing Napoleon’s explanation, making him wait patiently with bated breath. It was a torturous wait indeed for Napoleon and when Illya’s lips quirked up into a tiny smile, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Fuck, never do that to me again. You might just as well kill me the next time,” Napoleon joked and Illya’s smile grew even wider.

“You’re really lucky this time, but maybe not so lucky the next time, yes?”

“Maybe?” Napoleon laughed, thankful that Illya hadn’t taken offence over the entire episode. However, he couldn't stop himself from asking Illya the next question.

“So this Sergio fella, he’s coming tomorrow?”

Illya wondered where the conversation was heading but he duly answered Napoleon nonetheless.

“Yes, he is.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Napoleon went on asking again despite not knowing why he’d wanted so much to know how Illya was feeling regarding Sergio's arrival tomorrow. “I mean are you okay with him being here and you seeing him?”

“Of course I’m okay, Napoleon. We parted in good terms and we meet occasionally whenever we can. We’re still friends. I’d hate it if we had ended our relationship on a sour note.” 

But just as soon as he’d said that, Illya knew he’d made a mistake. Napoleon's changed expression was his evidence. 

“Wait, when I said that, I didn’t mean to offend you at all, Napoleon. You understand what I’m trying to say, right? I didn’t mean to compare Sergio to David. Shit, I’m sorry,” he began apologetically, his voice full of remorse. Immediately turning his body around so that he could look at Napoleon properly, Illya dipped his head down to look at Napoleon's lowered eyes. “You believe me, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, of course. Of course I believe you.”

But even after Alex had returned later, resuming their conversation from before, Napoleon just wasn’t the same after that. Illya noticed he was always looking away as if lost in his own thoughts and Illya felt really mad at himself knowing he’d been the cause of it all.

“Hey, I think I'll go to my room now,” Napoleon abruptly said all of a sudden, breaking Illya’s chain of thoughts. He’d been too preoccupied, he didn’t even realised Napoleon had stood up from his seat. 

“You’re leaving?” Alex asked and Napoleon only nodded in response. From the corner of his eyes he could sense Illya was watching him closely and when he turned to face him, Illya shot him a rather sad look, disappointed he was already leaving them. 

“You want to go now?” 

It was his turn to ask Napoleon. He hoped Napoleon would somehow change his mind but the answer was the same.

“Yeah, feeling a bit tired. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

And without saying another word, Napoleon at once left the room leaving Illya’s eyes trailing his retreating back.

 

***

 

For the second time in a space of a few nights, Illya found himself standing in front of Napoleon's hotel room once again. After he’d left them in the hotel bar, Illya hadn’t been able to take his mind off Napoleon. His thoughts had constantly strayed while talking to Alex, unable to keep focus. He’d kept seeing Napoleon's face, sad and distant, and he was certain he had triggered that reaction when he had mentioned David. And Illya was sure he wouldn’t be able to rest easy that night, not until he’d straighten things out with Napoleon.

“Hi,” Illya greeted him when Napoleon opened the door. He didn’t look as surprised as he’d been the other night when he’d seen him standing at the opposite side of his door and Illya wondered whether Napoleon had expected his presence this time around. His first few words however suggested otherwise.

“What are you doing here, Illya?” he asked as he stood at the doorway, not moving an inch, indicating an unwelcoming stance. There was a mist of sadness in his eyes and it made Illya’s heart ache. 

“Something is bothering you,” Illya bluntly said without any hesitation. 

He could see Napoleon flinched a little at his words but his eyes never left his. The years of hurt like tons of weight on Napoleon's shoulders were tangible enough for Illya to feel. It was boring him down, making him unable to stand straight, making him lose his breath and Illya, strangely enough, wanted to be the one to heal his wound. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Illya approached Napoleon again as he inched a few steps closer towards him but his question was met with an unexpected reply. It immediately stopped Illya in his tracks.

“Illya, will you quit reading me for once? And please, it’s not your duty to come to me every time you think I’m upset about something. You’re not obliged to do that. You don't need to check on me.”

Napoleon turned his face away instantly after he’d said that, as if ashamed at his own words, knowing he’d been rather harsh. He knew Illya’s intention was to help, to be a friend, to understand what he’s going through but somehow, it was just hurting him more. He couldn't understand it and he needed Illya to leave or he might just break down in front of him. 

“Illya,” Napoleon said his name again, this time in a much gentler tone. “I’m sorry. I know you mean well but like I said, it’s not your obligation to be here for me. Do you understand that?”

Illya nodded like he understood but deep down inside his heart he was disappointed. Napoleon was shutting him out even before he had the chance to prove that he indeed could help him. He wanted so much to scream, he wanted to say ‘I understand you but why won't you let me help you?’. Instead he bit his lips and remained quiet. Perhaps there were other ways to get through to Napoleon and Illya was willing to play the patient game. Before he left, he managed to ask Napoleon one more question.

“But you are upset, about what I’d said?”

“Maybe, but forget about it, it’s no big deal. I'm okay,” Napoleon muttered, not wanting to admit defeat. 

“Okay, Napoleon but if you need anything…”

“I’ll certainly let you know,” Napoleon quickly cut him off mid sentence. 

Illya didn’t say anything again after that and when he turned around to leave, Napoleon suddenly called out to him.

“Hey, Illya?”

Illya turned around with a start, hopeful.

“Yes?” 

He waited and waited and waited and then…

“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Napoleon murmured as he closed the door softly behind him, leaving Illya muttering to himself. 

“Goodnight too, Napoleon. And sleep well.”


	4. Chapter 4

The planned rehearsal dinner at Alex’s parents place was an informal intimate affair. There was barbecue in the garden accompanied by light music. Garden tables and chairs were set for the guests along the swimming pool area overlooking Alex’s mother’s famous flowerbed as she liked to call it and the low romantic lighting added up to the really lovely atmosphere. Close friends and relatives who had arrived accordingly were now busy mingling with each other as they enjoyed the music and food being served. 

Amongst the handful of guests that evening, Napoleon was the first person Illya had looked for when he’d arrived at Alex’s home. He had courteously greeted Alex’s parents and the groom when he’d seen them but his eyes never stopped searching for Napoleon. And when he finally did find him in the garden chatting with a few relatives, he waited patiently until he could get Napoleon’s attention. 

Napoleon on the other hand had noticed Illya’s presence. He could never miss a tall, handsome blonde amongst the small crowd. Once he’d caught Illya’s eyes, he acknowledged him with a smile. At that moment, when Illya saw the corners of his lips curled up, he finally figured what it was that had drawn him inexplicably to Napoleon. It was his heart stopping smile. It was the kind of a smile that could make or break someone, who could turn someone’s day around. It could light up an entire room. It was both breathtaking and captivating. And standing there before him, looking all handsome and charming, Illya couldn’t help but feel his heart beat a little faster at the sight of him.

He’d lain awake the whole night thinking about Napoleon after he’d left his room and he’d replayed Napoleon’s words repeatedly in his head.

“It’s not your obligation to come to me every time you think I’m upset.”

To Illya, those words proved Napoleon was still hurting. It showed he was still clinging to his hurtful past and for reasons he couldn’t explain, Illya was somehow determined to help him break free from it.

“Illya,” Napoleon greeted him when he finally came to join him. 

He was secretly glad Illya was alone at the table. He felt it would be easier talking to Illya without anyone around, especially Alex. He could be himself without having to worry too much about his cousin’s teasing smirk and constant scrutiny. It was unlike him to worry about what people might think. Before this he always believed his actions were his own doing and his selfish traits had carried him through when he’d faced difficult times in the past but since opening up to Illya, his mannerism and behaviour had somewhat changed. 

“Dinner’s great, yes?” Illya started off first, breaking Napoleon’s chain of thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Napoleon nodded slowly. “What’s not to like? We have good wine, food’s great and some nice music being played. It’s all good for Alex and Gaby.”

“Yes,” Illya replied. “I’m happy for them.”

“And there’s no Frank in sight to ruin my night.”

Silence engulfed them when neither man knew what to say to the other after that. And the longer nothing was said, the more awkward the situation became. Illya could see Napoleon licking his lips nervously every now and then, as if wanting to say something but each time swallowing back words from escaping his mouth. He was suddenly reminded of the time when they’d first met at the airport, how brash and rude Napoleon had been to him and how he’d despised him for his actions but now Illya’s hatred which had reverberated in his body for the man sitting right before him had changed completely. His loathing for him had completely disappeared. The incident at Alex’s house with his uncle had been insightful enough for Illya to learn who Napoleon really was. And now he could understand why people say it’s dangerous to harbour too much hate for someone because those feelings could change into the complete opposite in an instant and when it hits you, you’d be helpless to prevent it from happening. 

Cursing inwardly at his own weakness for not being brave enough to say what was on his mind, Illya was taken by surprise when Napoleon broke the silence first, changing the topic at hand.

“Hey, guess what? Alex came to me for help.”

“Help?” Illya asked, confused. Napoleon was smiling again, his lips curling up at the sides and the sight captivated Illya.

“What help, Napoleon?” he managed to ask again after he realised he’d been staring a little longer than he should. 

“He needed help with his wedding vows. So I helped him and he’s actually planning on using it tomorrow,” Napoleon said proudly.

“I never imagined Alex would need help with that,” Illya chuckled. He was sure Napoleon had racked his brains out, trying to figure out the right speech for Alex and although the topic seemed trivial, it had saved them both from enduring further torture in the stifling silence.

“Ah Illya, he’s your friend. You should know Alex better. He’s hopeless when it comes to these things. It’s not his forte,” Napoleon explained, his sly grin firmly fixed on his face now as he leaned back lazily in his chair. 

“And I suppose you are good with it?” Illya asked skeptically, trying to argue with Napoleon’s earlier statement. The earlier tension and edginess had somehow ebbed away and Napoleon seemed more relaxed, something Illya was totally glad for. Folding his arms together on the table, Illya then leaned forward waiting for Napoleon’s answer and soon Napoleon was mirroring his actions.

“I think I’m good,” Napoleon answered and his grin grew even wider than before and as his gaze remained set on Illya, a sudden realisation hit Illya hard. In fact, it was more than just a realisation, it was a revelation. A revelation that made his heart thumped an extra beat upon seeing that smile again. 

“Do you wanna hear the speech I have planned for Alex? I’ve memorised it by heart.”

Illya didn’t hear Napoleon at first. Everything around him, every sound and sight seemed to have faded to the background. He was only aware of Napoleon and his smile and the thudding of his own heart beating against his chest. But when Napoleon repeated himself, waving his hand in front of Illya’s face, Illya nodded furtively as he tried to fight the slight tremor running through his body.

“Yes, of course, I want to hear it,” he started, hoping Napoleon hadn’t noticed his somewhat shaky voice.

“When I first met you,” Napoleon began with a low voice, leaning closer towards Illya as if teasing him, as if the words were meant for him, “I never thought I could love anyone as much as I’ve loved you. It’s amazing how a simple friendship can turn into something so beautiful. It’d scared me at first but I would never have known it if I hadn’t taken the chance. These feelings I have can never be justified by simple words but what I really want to say is I’m glad that I had taken the chance and now you are mine and I want to be yours forever.”

If it was any other person, Illya would have reacted to the speech differently. He probably would have praised the person, would have clapped his back and congratulate him for his apt choice of words but he was left with nothing to say after Napoleon had finished. He was simply dumbfounded. Not because of the true meaning of those words that undoubtedly portrayed Alex’s feelings for Gaby, but for the sheer intensity of his own feelings towards Napoleon at that very moment. 

“Alex definitely owes you one,” Illya said after a while, finally managing to breathe and he was almost certain Napoleon had been holding his breath too.

“It’s good?” Napoleon asked, his eyes still on Illya. 

“Beautiful,” Illya replied.

“I think that sums up Alex and Gaby pretty well. And I’m happy to be of help.”

Napoleon didn’t know how long they’d stayed like that, looking at each other without saying a word. The cool night air, the music and Illya’s eyes made him lost track of time. And only when he heard Alex’s faint voice calling out to Illya did Napoleon come out of his stupor. But when he saw the person standing with Alex right by their table, Napoleon’s heart sank a little.

“Illya, look who’s here!”

Illya got up in an instant as if embarrassed at being caught in the moment with Napoleon and soon he had his arms around that man Napoleon figured had to be Sergio, Illya’s ex-Spanish boyfriend. 

The man was around Napoleon’s height. He had tanned skin and slightly long hair which was slicked back stylishly and the way he was hugging Illya, the way he was leaning his chin against the crook of his neck made Napoleon’s insides twist and turn. To put it in plain context, Napoleon hated the sight before him but he knew he had no right to feel angry or jealous. Illya wasn’t even his to begin with and Sergio had more right to hold Illya the way Napoleon wished he was holding him at that moment. Slapping himself mentally for having those thoughts, he hoped his expression hadn’t given himself away although the way Illya was looking at him told Napoleon otherwise.

Trying to avoid Illya’s questioning eyes, Napoleon quickly stood up and nudged Alex on the side.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce us?” 

“Ah right! Of course! Sergio, this is my cousin Napoleon I’d told you about,” Alex said rather sheepishly after being chided by his cousin. And holding out his hand, a little too eager to Napoleon’s liking, Sergio quickly acknowledged Napoleon.

“It’s nice meeting you, Napoleon.”

“The same here,” Napoleon said although he could feel bile building in his throat when he’d said that.

Illya who was standing by Napoleon’s side was quick to notice the tension in him by the way he was clenching his jaw and the way his eyes were straying away from the company before him. Illya had cursed inwardly when their moment earlier had been ruined. Despite being happy to see Sergio at Alex’s dinner, the timing of his arrival had been terrible. In fact, he’d completely forgotten about Sergio and had only remembered when Alex had come to their table with Sergio in tow. 

“How was the flight?” Illya asked Sergio later after they had settled down. 

“It was fine, Illya. But you know how I hate flying!” 

“Yes, I do,” Illya chuckled. 

The four of them were all now seated at the table. Illya was seated across Sergio and was really thankful for that. If it was Napoleon he wouldn’t know how to avoid his stare. Even so, he could still feel Napoleon’s eyes on him as he continued his conversation with Sergio and unfortunately for Illya the uneasy feeling stayed with him for the rest of the night. 

 

***

 

Later that night, the happy couple was toasted by friends and families alike, receiving their well wishes and congratulations ahead of the big day and by the end of the evening, both Gaby and Alex had managed to thank everyone for making their impending wedding possible and had even given out little gifts to members of their wedding party.

“This gift is quite cute, Alex. I believe this must be Gaby’s idea.”

Illya smiled at Sergio as he watched him talking to Alex, gesturing at the gift he’d just received from the groom which was a little box with ornaments with a lovely little thank you card pasted on the side. Sergio’s heavily accented English and animated gestures hadn’t changed one bit and suddenly everything seemed all too familiar to Illya. Alex was like an older brother he never had and Sergio had been an important part of his life. It was good to reminisce the good old times. The three of them had been close at work and having Alex and Sergio together in the same room again, engaged in a conversation like that warmed his heart.

They had retired inside the house now and were having a few drinks with Alex’s parents and the groom, busily chatting ahead of the big day tomorrow. However, Napoleon had excused himself earlier and disappeared somewhere inside the house. His absence from their company had upset Illya more than he’d be willing to admit. He’d been torn between spending time with Alex and Sergio and finding Napoleon again so they could continue where they had left off from before. But it was Alex’s day and Illya figured he’d done the right thing by staying with Alex although it wasn’t easy getting Napoleon out of his mind. 

He suddenly remembered how it was when Napoleon had first started telling him about his past, about his uncle, about David. That night after the little party at Alex’s had been the starting point between him and Napoleon, Illya figured. At the beginning, Napoleon had been tentative and wary because he was someone he’d hardly known. But an understanding face, a shoulder to sling an arm around and a warm welcoming stance was all Napoleon had needed and Illya had given that to him and by the end of the night, he’d let everything out to Illya. He was proud to have gained Napoleon’s trust and although Illya would never know how to explain the sudden closeness and friendship he’d built with Napoleon, he knew he couldn’t afford to lose something as precious as that now, especially not anytime soon.

“Illya? Your mind is still here, right mate?”

He’d been too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn’t even realise when Alex had suddenly pulled him aside.

“Of course, I’m still here,” Illya answered, his cheeks slightly reddened.

Alex noticed that of course but choosing to ignore that little detail, Alex then prodded his best friend.

“So are you ready for the big day tomorrow?” he asked with a snicker and the question took Illya by surprise. 

“I think it should be me asking you that question.” 

“Yes I know that but you are my best man. You’ve a big job to do tomorrow,” Alex said. Illya could only laugh at his friend.

“Yes, I’m the best man but it’s nothing like being the actual groom,” he said. And If Alex was feeling any nerves at all, he sure had hidden them well, Illya thought quietly. There wasn’t a hint of anxiety or stress etched on his face and it made Illya wonder.

“Aren’t you nervous at all?” he then asked. “I know I would if it was me.”

“You want to know the real truth?” Alex replied and Illya nodded at once. 

“Tell me.”

“Truthfully and honestly? The answer is yes, of course, I’m nervous. I’m fucking nervous in fact, but despite all that, I’m definitely ready for it,” Alex admitted. “I just want everything to go smoothly for Gaby. She deserves it.”

A big wide grin then adorned Illya’s face when he’d heard Alex’s answer.

“You both deserve it. And you’re lucky to have each other. And I want you to know I’m really, really happy for you both.”

All of a sudden Illya was pulled into a tight hug and he could feel the sheer gratefulness and relief radiating off Alex just by that simple gesture alone and Illya only returned it in kind. He’d been thrilled from the moment he’d found out about the wedding and as the date grew closer, he’d been just as nervous for his friend and had been happy to help him in any way that he could. And as he stood there in front of Alex, looking at his happy face, Illya was sure the life he would lead from then on after the wedding would be filled with happiness and bliss because he couldn’t think of anyone that was more perfect for the other than Alex and Gaby. 

“Illya?” 

Alex had a serious look on his face.

“Yes?”

“You need to keep my wedding ring for me.”

Alex handed over a small little box which contained the ring into Illya’s hand, placing it carefully on the palm of his hand before closing his fingers around it. “It’s yours to keep right until the wedding, just before we exchange our vows. Just before the ‘can I have the ring, please?’ sentence. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course,” Illya said. “I almost forgot about this. My most important task.”

Putting the box into the inner pocket of his jacket, Illya then patted it carefully and assured Alex it’d be safe and sound in his hands. “Do not worry about this, okay? I’ll guard it with my life.”

“You better be!” Alex laughed heartily. “And that’s one of the reasons why I didn’t want Napoleon to be best man. I know he’d lose the ring for sure.”

“Aww, don’t say that. I’m sure Napoleon is not as bad as that. I’m sure he’d do a magnificent job if not better than me if you’d given him the chance,” Illya defended Napoleon much to Alex’s utter surprise. 

“Wow, Illya. You like him now, don’t you?” Alex asked with a sly grin. “You actually like him!”

“Well…well, of course I do,” Illya stammered. “Why should I not like him? He’s nice.”

“Hah! Nice!” Alex exclaimed loudly, too loudly in fact making Illya worry the other people around them might actually hear Alex. He narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“Alex, don’t start.”

“Oh come on, Illya. I remember clearly how you hated the sight of Napoleon. You couldn’t stand him! You complained about him non stop, remember? What has happened to you, my friend?”

Remembering how childishly he’d behaved previously made Illya’s cheeks flush, totally embarrassed at Alex’s words but Illya couldn’t deny the truth in them.

“You know we’ve made up. It’s as simple as that. You needn’t ask anymore, Alex,” Illya explained himself. He looked down on his feet, hoping Alex would change the subject but when he looked up again, Alex was still wearing that stupid grin on his face.

“Will you stop it? You’re making me uncomfortable,” Illya scowled and Alex quickly moved in to appease his friend.

“Okay, okay, I’ll quit it. And you’re right in a way, Illya. Napoleon is of course not as bad as I’ve made him to be. And I’ll let you in a little secret.”

“What’s that?” Illya asked, curious.

“I’d asked Napoleon’s help with my wedding oath. How terrible is that, eh?” Alex whispered in Illya’s ear. “My own wedding and I can’t come up with my own words to tell my bride how much she means to me. But I’ve always been terrible with words and Napoleon, well there’s no denying he’s great with it and I’d actually turned to him for help.”

“Maybe is not so terrible, Alex,” Illya smiled knowingly. “And I believe he’ll have a good speech prepared for you.”

Illya would know better of course because he’d heard it straight from Napoleon and thinking about it again, thinking of his words, made Illya feel light headed. He couldn’t get him off his mind and it was getting stupid and frustrating and Illya didn’t know what to do about it.

 

***

 

Illya finally found Napoleon later, standing alone on Alex’s front porch after most of the guests, including Sergio, had left. His hands were resting against the railing and his eyes were narrowed together as if pondering on something. So lost in his thoughts, he did not even realise Illya’s presence, not until the wooden flooring squeaked slightly underneath Illya’s weight as he stepped out onto the porch.

“Are you leaving soon?” Illya asked as he inched closer towards the man standing by the railing. “Is Alex taking you to the hotel?”

“No, I’ll get there on my own,” Napoleon answered not looking up to meet Illya’s face. 

Illya had brought a hand to rest on the railing just beside Napoleon’s and Napoleon had a good mind to grab it with his own and laced their fingers together. He wondered how that would feel like, not only to hold his hand but to hold him, his body, his soul and suddenly words were spilling out of his mouth faster than his mind could process. 

“It’s all about taking chances, isn’t it, Illya? I mean we’d never get the good things in life if we don’t take chances and risks.”

Illya tried to interpret the hidden meaning of Napoleon’s words. The raw tension between them had increased since the last day or so and tonight alone Illya felt like it had doubled over. He couldn’t be alone with Napoleon without having the feeling like he’d get a heart attack, his mind a jumbled mess and his senses reeling. It was no different too this time around but taking what Napoleon had said as a huge positive step, Illya felt like this might just be the chance he’d needed to pry him open. 

“We always need chances. We won’t know what we would miss if we let an opportunity go,” he started off slowly hoping Napoleon would get the picture. When Napoleon remained quiet, Illya added on. “Have you ever let go of a chance? A chance that’s right in front of you only for you to regret it later?”

Hearing that, Napoleon looked up straight into Illya’s eyes. He wasn’t a genius but he knew what Illya was trying to tell him. 

“No, I don’t think so I have. Not yet anyway,” he answered with a low voice. His stubbornness was preventing him from saying what he really wanted to say. He wanted to ask Illya whether he was trying to give him _that_ chance but he couldn’t and in the end he swallowed back the lump in his throat and looked away again from Illya’s piercing eyes. 

“What about you?” Napoleon then asked after a while. “Have you ever let go of a chance?”

“No I haven’t. And I don’t intend too.”

Napoleon felt a little tremor run through his body upon hearing Illya’s answer. He wasn’t prepared for that because it had definitely meant something more than what was being said. He didn’t know if he could handle standing there any longer with Illya and deciding he’d had enough of those cryptic talks, Napoleon quickly said his goodbyes.

“I better go, Illya. I’ll see you at the wedding,” Napoleon said but before he could walk away he felt a gentle tug at his arm, making him gasp a little.

“Illya?” he whispered questioningly. “What?”

“Sometimes you just need to grab the chance when it comes, Napoleon. Or it’ll be lost and the moment will just pass you by.”

Napoleon then felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly stepped away from it, away from Illya and when he saw Illya’s disappointed look, he gestured helplessly.

“It’s easier said than done, Illya. Sometimes, you know the chance is there but you’re afraid to fail. You’re afraid to hurt. Or sometimes you don’t really see the moment, you don’t really see it not until you’ve lost it.”

“Don’t you see it, right now? The moment?”

Napoleon only shook his head in return.

“I’m sorry, Illya. I don’t,” 

He felt progressively worse because he had not meant for his words to sound as harsh as it had sounded. He’d forgotten how it felt like to have romantic feelings for someone but Illya had somehow sparked it back to life and now Napoleon did not know how to face it. 

“Napoleon,” Illya started again. “You have to be brave. You have to look carefully for that moment because usually, people won’t get a second chance. Life’s not always accommodating as we want it to be. Once you lose the opportunity, you might never get it back.”

He hated how Illya was being frank and straightforward yet in a way he was toying with his words. 

“Don’t let it slip away,” Illya continued and that was the last straw for Napoleon.

“I’m not a fan of ambiguity, Illya,” he said in an accusing manner. “If you wanna be frank, just say it to my face.”

And uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Napoleon held his gaze fixed on Illya, silently begging him to stop his charade. He knew his words had hurt but it needed to be said. 

“Illya? So what are you saying? Napoleon asked again.

“You know what I mean, Napoleon,” Illya answered, unyielding. 

“But what do you want from me? What do you want this to be?” Napoleon answered back holding his own ground. “Tell me, Illya because…because I don’t understand.”

“You do understand it,” Illya countered firmly again as he moved closer, right into Napoleon’s personal space. He was looking at him once more with eyes wary and sharp, just like when they’d first met and suddenly he felt a strange hovering sensation in himself. 

“Illya,” Napoleon paused and held his breath because he was on the verge of something big and what he’s about to admit was akin to a life altering situation. “Illya, I’m afraid. I’m afraid because this time, for the first time since I can remember, _this_ actually means something to me. I’m afraid to grab hold of that chance because…because I don’t want to lose it again in the end.”

Holding his breath again, Napoleon looked down and waited. He’d just let go of his inhibitions, he’d just jumped off the ledge, falling and falling, waiting for the inevitable end. And when a finger on his chin lifted his face so that his eyes could meet Illya’s again, Napoleon shuddered. 

“Illya?” he whimpered. Illya’s face was too close to him.

“Don’t you want to know? To find out how it would be if you grab that chance?” Illya murmured.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Napoleon asked, the careful deliberation gone. And Illya as always, had the answers to Napoleon’s question.

“But what if it does?”

Napoleon looked at Illya for what seemed to be a long time, unmoving yet he was certain the gap between them was growing smaller. A few days ago, the current situation might have been uncomfortable for both men. Illya might have said something nasty to him and he’d reply it with something stupid just to hurt Illya’s feelings but now, being together close like that seemed like the most natural thing to do. 

“Let’s give it a chance, Napoleon,” Illya murmured. “I want to.”

Napoleon closed his eyes to shield himself from Illya, from his gaze, from his confession. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and suddenly he exhaled sharply, letting out the breath he’d been holding in for a long time when he felt Illya’s lips on his. The touch was moist and heated and just when Illya leaned in more to kiss him harder, Napoleon backed away.

“No, wait. I can’t do this, I’m sorry. I gotta go.”

And like a blinding flash, Napoleon was running away again, out of Illya’s sight in an instant.

Later that night in his hotel room, Napoleon lied miserably on his bed. He felt like he’d blown whatever chances he had left with Illya. He hated himself for being a coward but he was too afraid to start something with Illya. Knowing he’d return to New York after the wedding and Illya to Moscow, Napoleon knew the relationship would be doomed for the start. And he couldn’t take another heartbreak, especially not when the intensity of his feelings for Illya was more than what he’d felt before with David. 

Willing himself to go to sleep, burying his face underneath the pillows, Napoleon was about to drift off when he heard a knock on his door. His heart started pounding again when the knocking became persistent and thought it couldn’t possibly be Illya standing in front of his door. He possibly couldn’t after what he’d done to him earlier. But the voice in his head told him it was Illya and when he saw his face through the peephole, Napoleon immediately opened his door with slightly shaky fingers.

“I can’t walk away from you,” Illya began slowly as soon as Napoleon had opened the door. He moved a step closer towards Napoleon and he gasped at Illya’s bold move. 

“Illya, I don’t know,” he whimpered helplessly. “If I lose you, it’s gonna hurt again.”

“But you’re not going to lose me and I won’t hurt you, Napoleon. I promise,” Illya pleaded as he raised a hand to cup his face. “Don’t you believe me?”   
“I-I want to believe you but…but you can’t guarantee it, can you?”

“There are no certainties in life but I’ll be damned if I let this chance go, Napoleon,” Illya said, the resolve in his voice strong before slowly continuing, “Napoleon, look. I don’t know what it is but I’m feeling things for you, things I’ve never felt for anyone before in my life…I know it sounds strange and impossible but it’s true and I cannot let it go.”

“But it’s too soon,” Napoleon argued again. He couldn’t think of anything else to deter Illya.

“Time waits for no one.”

Illya’s quiet determination and the adoring look in his perfect blue eyes was gradually erasing Napoleon’s line of defence. Moving closer towards Napoleon, Illya tried again.

“Please. Let’s give us a chance, Napoleon,” he murmured and before Napoleon could say anything, the familiar lips was on his again, slowly tasting him and this time Napoleon simply let it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Illya woke up rather early with a huge smile plastered on his face. The comfortable ambience of the room made it almost impossible for him to get up and even if he could drag his body off the bed, he really didn’t want to. He just wanted to lie there all morning, all day even if he had his way. And the man sleeping soundly beside him was the reason why. 

At first, when he’d opened his eyes that morning and saw Napoleon lying next to him with his arms tucked underneath the pillows and cheek pressed lightly against it, he’d panicked. His mind had raced, thinking how he’d ended up with Napoleon in a situation like that. Eventually everything came rushing back. Their confrontation from last night had ended up with him staying the night with Napoleon. It hadn’t been easy breaking his walls down and Illya’s determination to make him see that love and falling in love was all about taking chances had paid off in the end.

But could it possibly be love at this stage? Illya wondered as he continued watching Napoleon sleep. Could it be possible to have feelings this intense for someone in such a short period of time when it had all started out with feelings of hate? 

He let out a defeated sigh before turning his face away from Napoleon, staring at the ceiling now instead. He folded his arms underneath his head and continued studying the intricate design of the plastered ceiling while his mind wondered what their future would be like once the wedding was over. He’d return to Moscow and Napoleon to New York. The entire situation was what Napoleon had feared most. Kindred emotions ending when it had just barely begun. But perhaps it was already written in the stars that they were fated to meet in the unlikeliest of circumstances only to have the story of their meeting having an ending no one could have ever predicted.

Looking at Napoleon once again, Illya continued to observe him, seeing his shut eyelids flicker and flutter. He wondered whether Napoleon was dreaming. Instinctively, he reached out a hand, running his fingers gently along his face, caressing it as if Napoleon was a precious thing he couldn’t let go off. He then leaned closer to place a kiss on his forehead. Although he didn’t have all the answers to the questions in his head, although he hadn’t figured how everything would turn out in the end, he knew Napoleon was definitely going to be a part of his future without any doubt. He was determined to make it happen.

Illya stayed close to him, not taking away his lips from Napoleon’s skin and the closeness of their bodies reminded Illya of how he’d kissed Napoleon the night before. 

It had been tentative and tender at first and even though he’d found Napoleon’s lips hard and unyielding at the start, he didn’t give up and finally after much perseverance, Napoleon had let him in, to taste and to savour, to let him show just how much he was willing to be a part of his life. And later after Napoleon had let him in the room, he’d closed the door behind them and leaned their bodies against the wall, pinning Napoleon with his own. He’d murmured words against his lips, coaxing him to open up, coaxing Napoleon to see what he’d wanted all this while had been there right before his very eyes.

“I’ve had this mad pull towards you from the start,” he’d heard Napoleon admit later after they’d lain comfortably beside each other on the bed. “I did try to fight it, Illya. Believe me I did.”

“But why did you fight it?” Illya had asked. He’d wanted to understand Napoleon’s apprehensiveness and when he’d heard his answer, a huge smile formed on his lips. 

“Because you hated me at first. I think everyone could see that,” Napoleon had said with a pout. “And I didn’t think it was possible.”

“I didn’t hate you. I never really did,” Illya had replied earnestly but Napoleon had been quick to protest.

“But no one would have thought that judging by how we’d started off. There were times when we’d almost killed each other in front of Alex. Don’t you remember? And now? Look at us now. Don’t you think it’s funny?” 

Napoleon’s searching blue eyes and his adorable questioning face had made it hard for Illya to form words, let alone think and when he’d finally answered, his speech had seemed impaired as he stammered on.

“It seems funny. But you know, it’s just that at first, at first you’re just…you’re just unbelievable, Napoleon.”

“Unbelievable? What’s that supposed to mean?” Napoleon had asked with one raised eyebrow. llya had realised however that talking was just not an option anymore. 

“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

Action had definitely spoken louder than words and after he’d pulled Napoleon down for the most mind blowing kiss of his life, leaving him breathless, no more questions were left needed that night. Instead, the kiss had brought up a myriad of emotions in them which had spiralled dangerously out of control. Emotions that had desperately needed to be shown and felt. 

“I’ve wanted you for a while now,” Illya had whispered after he couldn’t contain his emotions any longer. “Fuck, you have no idea.”

He’d kissed Napoleon again, his eyes falling shut under the exquisite assault of his lips and then when he’d heard Napoleon whisper ‘Show me how much’, it was all Illya had needed. 

The overwhelming emotions he had felt for the man in his arms had allowed his lips to show Napoleon his feelings as the soft supple skin roamed across his face, lovingly and gently at first before his actions turned more urgent. Their bodies had grown tense and needy from all the touches and kisses and soon clothes were tossed aside until only their writhing naked bodies were left for the other to savour. 

“Napoleon,” Illya had gasped, his voice ragged with desire, “Let me do this for you.”

And Napoleon had allowed his mind and body to surrender to Illya, succumbing to his lips, letting them wander southwards, tasting, licking, kissing and when Illya had brought Napoleon’s taut length into his mouth, he’d lost all control. Illya had worked on him relentlessly and all Napoleon could do was lie back, riding wave after wave of pleasure and when they’d finally moved as one in perfect rhythm, their bodies erupted together in a climatic rapture. 

 

***

 

“Illya? What time is it?” Napoleon asked sleepily.

He had woken up and was now lying beside Illya with one arm across his chest and head resting comfortably against his shoulder. His eyes were still closed though. He stirred and repeated his question again when Illya didn’t answer the first time. 

“It’s still early, right?” Napoleon mumbled.

Illya glanced at the clock on the wall before leaning his head down to whisper in Napoleon’s ear. 

“It’s nine thirty, sleepyhead. Do you want to get up or stay in bed longer?”

“We have a wedding to attend later so we can’t stay in here all day,” Napoleon somewhat grumbled, his voice still croaky from sleep. After a moment, he looked up only to see Illya staring down at him. 

“Or do you want to stay in all day?” Napoleon asked with a small grin. “It’d be nice to just lie here and not go out at all. Maybe Alex can go look for a new best man, what do you think of that? Good idea?”

Laughing a little Illya only shook his head in return. “I’d never get to best man again in my life if I do that. He’ll murder me.”

“Yep, he’ll definitely do that. And if I were Alex, I’d definitely do that,” Napoleon joked further making Illya roll his eyes. 

“But it is your fault. You suggested it! So don’t put the blame on me, mister.”

“Nah, of course not. He’s gonna have to kill me first,” Napoleon reassured Illya by snuggling closer against his body and planting a tender kiss on his lips. Later a comfortable silence ensued with both men purely contented to just hold each other close in each other’s arms. Napoleon was the first to speak again and what he’d have to say made Illya’s heart skip a few beats. 

“Illya?”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m terrified to get off this bed,” Napoleon murmured. 

He rolled his body on top of Illya’s and his arms were now placed gingerly on either side of Illya’s head. The look on his face told Illya Napoleon had something serious on his mind again.

“What is it? What’s the matter now?” Illya asked as he reached up a hand to cup Napoleon’s face. “Tell me.” 

When Napoleon remained quiet, Illya lifted his head to kiss him for some answers but Napoleon was quick to pull away leaving Illya a little perplexed at his behaviour. Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that had crept into his nervous system, Illya put up a brave front. He tried coaxing him again.

“Tell me,” he said again after he’d pulled himself up to a sitting position. Napoleon did the same, sitting on his heels and after hesitating for a moment, he continued on.

“Illya, last night, it was perfect,” Napoleon started with a low voice. “It’s something I’ll never forget. It was special. I want you to know that…”

“Of course it’s special, Napoleon,” Illya immediately answered cutting his sentence off. “You know that, don’t you?”

“No, listen, Illya. Listen to what I’ve to say first. Let me finish, okay?”

“Okay,” Illya nodded in reply. His heart was pounding harder at each delayed answer from Napoleon and the seriousness of his voice made him worry even more. He had been confident earlier that it’ll all work out, he’d never really prepared himself for any kind of rejection from Napoleon. Suddenly he was trembling with dread. 

“Hurry up and tell me. You’re making me nervous,” Illya said, his impatience showing.“What is it that you want to tell me?”

His eyes were round with fear but Napoleon continued on rambling without realising how he was making Illya feel at that moment. 

“Illya, I’ve been doing some serious thinking.”

“While you were sleeping?” Illya asked incredulously and Napoleon, even though slightly agitated at Illya’s impatience, managed to keep his calm. 

“No, Illya. I was awake all night. I only fell asleep when it was nearing morning.”

“Oh,” was the only answer that came out of Illya’s mouth and thinking it’d be better for him to let Napoleon finish what he’d wanted to say, Illya urged him to go on. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Illya,” Napoleon began, carefully choosing his words. “I do want to be with you. Believe me I do. But this can’t work if you were to return to Moscow and me to New York. It’ll never work. Because I hate long distance relationship and I don’t think I can bear to be apart from someone that I want so much to be with. It’s impossible.”

Hearing those words, Illya was quick to assume what Napoleon was trying to tell him and at once panic gripped his body and without giving it further thought, Illya quickly grasped both of Napoleon’s arms and forced him to look him in the eye. 

“Napoleon, please! Are you hearing yourself? We’ll make it work, we’ll work things out,” he cried despairingly. “We’d talked about this last night and you’d said it yourself that we would work things out, remember? Don’t you remember that?”

“Yes, Illya, yes, I do remember,” Napoleon answered with his own hands now grasping Illya’s arms shaking him a little when he realised Illya was flailing unnecessarily. “But you’re not listening carefully to what I’m saying, are you, Illya? I’d said that I want to be with you! I want to be with you, Illya.”

Napoleon accentuated and paused at each word, repeating it carefully over and over again until Illya finally got the true meaning of what he was trying to say. 

“So what? What are you saying?” Illya then asked like a little child for it was his turn now to be the inquisitive one. “My mind’s not working now, Napoleon.”

“Illya, you must know how crazy and impulsive this all must feel to me right now. Because it’s been a long time since I’ve been like this, since I’ve felt anything like this for anyone but…but now, now I can’t think of anything better than to be with you,” Napoleon started with a long deep breath before pausing a moment to take a breather. Looking deeply into Illya’s eyes he then continued on. 

“Illya, you showed me something amazing last night. Something so amazing I’m not willing to give it up. Look I know this sounds mad and crazy because I was a dickhead before this, I know I had my doubts about us but I’ve thought about it long and hard and I think…”

“Oh God, Napoleon what is it? You’re fucking killing me right now,” Illya cried, cutting Napoleon off for the hundredth time that morning and his high pitched voice half startled Napoleon out of his wits. 

“Am I scaring you?” Napoleon then chuckled after Illya had calmed down and a hard slap on the arm was what Napoleon had earned for his efforts. 

“That’s not very nice,” he said feigning hurt but Illya was not impressed with Napoleon’s antics. He was getting more annoyed with every passing second.

“Napoleon, what are you trying to say? What are you trying to tell me?”

“Aww but you love being cryptic, don’t you, Illya?”

“Are you trying to say you don’t want this?” he scowled.

“God, no, Illya, it’s not that at all!”

“Then what is it?” Illya cried out, his pleading eyes big and round and Napoleon hadn’t the heart anymore to torment him further and decided to just get straight to the point. 

“This may sound crazy, Illya, but I know a few friends in a law firm in Moscow and I guess, I guess I can work something out with them. But it’ll take some time of course for me to sort out stuff about my work in New York before I can actually move there but it definitely can be done. What do you say?”

At first Illya was left dumbfounded, not knowing what to say to Napoleon’s idea. Something wonderful was happening and all he could do was to stare wordlessly at the man before him. 

“Illya? Are you not okay with that because you’re scaring me now,” Napoleon asked worriedly when Illya continued to remain quiet. “Illya? Illya if you don’t want that I’d understand it.”

Seeing Napoleon’s face fell, he Immediately cupped his face in-between his hands.

“Of course I want that, Napoleon. I want exactly what you’d just told me,” Illya murmured against his lips.

“Well thank fuck for that,” Napoleon muttered in relief. He was grinning now. “If you don’t like the idea of me moving to Moscow then we’ll just have to move you to New York instead. Hey, come to think of it, that’ll be easier to do actually. What do you think? I’ve friends too in…”

“Oh Napoleon, you really need to know when to stop talking sometimes.”

“Wha-at? Illya I don’t…”

Before Napoleon could say anything further, Illya’s lips were already upon his once again, kissing him thoroughly, fervent and desperate and Napoleon returned the kiss just as urgently. With his mouth still covering Napoleon’s, Illya’s hands started to roam all over his body, touching, probing, lingering and soon it ignited the fire in them once more. 

“Touch me again, Illya,” Napoleon begged even as weak sighs emanated from his lips at the indescribable pleasure Illya’s hands were bringing him. And Illya was not going to deny Napoleon anything. Slowly and surely, he began to touch Napoleon where it mattered most, stroking and moving, scorching Napoleon’s body over and over again making him writhe and pant until finally he came violently in his hands, warm seed splashing all over his chest and abdomen. And the sweet cycle of ecstasy continued on for the rest of the morning until sleep soon took over both of their sated bodies. 

 

***

 

“Illya? Where the hell are you? I tried calling your room like a thousand times already!”

At the sound of Alex’s voice, Illya’s eyes popped open and he immediately untangled himself from Napoleon’s hold while throwing the duvet off his body. Napoleon groaned for a moment at the loss of body contact but instead of waking up, he pulled the sheets closer around his body, his eyes still tightly shut. Ignoring Napoleon, Illya sat up at once and was horrified when he saw the time on the wall. It was eleven thirty in the morning and Alex’s reception was to begin in another one and half hour’s time and there they were still naked in bed! His cellphone had been ringing and only at the caller’s fifth attempt did Illya answer his phone to the sound of Alex’s shrieking voice at the other end.

“Fuck! Sorry, Alex…I must have overslept,” Illya tried to explain, his reason sounding feeble even to his own ears. 

At the same time he was trying desperately to wake Napoleon up. He shook both of Napoleon’s shoulders hard and when Napoleon did finally open his eyes, Illya mouthed ‘Alex’ as he pointed frantically to the phone in his hand, indicating to Napoleon that it was his cousin at the other line. Napoleon was slow to react in the beginning but when he at last understood, he sat up immediately, almost bumping heads with Illya in the process. 

“Oh fuck, we’re late!” he exclaimed almost too loudly and all of Illya’s earlier efforts to hide his whereabouts from Alex in the end proved useless. 

“Damn, is that Solo? Did I hear Solo’s voice just now?” Alex asked Illya when he’d heard Napoleon’s unmistakable voice. “Fuck, are you with Solo, Illya? Fucking hell!”

“Calm down, Alex, there’s nothing to worry about,” Illya began but Alex didn’t want to hear Illya’s explanation, demanding instead to talk to Napoleon. 

“Let me talk to him, will you? Pass the phone to Solo.”

Realising he was left with no other option, Illya at once gave the cellphone to a bewildered Napoleon.

“Take my phone. You have to handle Alex while I go get ready, okay? I’ll see you in a bit and don’t take too long,” Illya said before placing a quick kiss to Napoleon’s mouth not giving him a chance to answer. Napoleon then helplessly looked on as Illya quickly put on his clothes before leaving him to attend to Alex alone.

“Napoleon Solo! Are you there? Solo?!” Napoleon heard Alex yell and hearing that voice made him wince. Putting the phone nearer to his ear, Napoleon then tried to explain as best as he could to Alex about him and Illya.

“Hiya, Alex,” he started nonchalantly and as soon as he’d said that, his mouth suddenly broke out into a grin. He could just imagine Alex’s red face right at that very moment and by the sound of his agitated voice, Napoleon was sure he was right.

“Solo? What the hell were you doing with Illya? Why are you doing this to me? I can’t believe this.”

“What Alex, what?” Napoleon asked genuinely this time. “Why are you shouting like this?”

“Why am I shouting? Please! Don’t pretend like you don’t know! I really cannot believe that you actually went on to do something I specifically told you not to!”

“Alex calm down, alright? I’m not doing anything at all, okay? And this, this thing with Illya, it’s not some scheme or plan like I’d said I wanted to do. It’s not that at all!” Napoleon went on to explain to a fuming Alex. “Believe me, okay?”

“Believe you? How can I believe you? How can I be certain of that? It’s Illya for god’s sakes and it’s you! You’ll just get hurt in the end, Napoleon. And you’ll hurt Illya.”

“I won’t do that to Illya. I’d never hurt him,” Napoleon defended, his voice serious and Alex immediately noticed the tone. But he wanted to be sure because this entire situation involved his best friend and his closest cousin and he didn’t want them fooling around just to get hurt in the end.

“You are doing this just to prove me wrong, aren’t you? I’d said you weren’t his type and you’d hated that and now you’re proving me wrong! You must be glad that you’ve won,” Alex started again trying to push Napoleon into telling him something he’d wanted to hear but instead his answer remained the same.

“No, Alex. That was different. And it’s all different now.”

Napoleon was standing up now, pacing around the room back and forth as he waited for Alex’s reply. He knew it was going to be hard to convince Alex because he’d planted the idea in his head and now he had to prove to him otherwise.

“Alex, you’ve seen how good Illya and I are lately. And you’ve said it yourself the other day how glad you are that we’re finally getting along so you can’t possibly believe that I’m doing all this just for the sake of fun.”

Napoleon had a point and Alex knew he was telling him the truth. However, he could not help but still worry about them both.

“I still think it’s a really bad idea,” Alex said after a while. “And you know it.”

“But why?” Napoleon questioned, unsatisfied. 

“Why? Because he’s going back to Moscow after this and I know exactly how you are, Napoleon. I know you. When you fall, you fall hard and I don’t want you getting hurt all over again.”

What Alex said warmed his heart. He was only being concerned for his well being.

“Alex but I won’t get hurt this time. I know Illya and I know for a fact that he won’t hurt me. And I won’t hurt him either.”

“Have you fallen for him?”

That question from Alex shook Napoleon to the bone. He stopped his pacing at once and immediately sat down on the bed once more. Alex’s question was replaying in his head over and over again until he didn’t realise Alex was frantically calling his name when he’d failed to answer his question.

“Solo? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m still here,” he answered finally. 

“Do you love him?” Alex rephrased the question making Napoleon let out a loud sigh. He covered his face in his hands and groaned. Napoleon knew the feeling, he’d recognised it instantly when it’d hit him but he wasn’t sure whether it was the correct time to say it out loud, especially not to Alex. He then stuttered through his answer.

“I don’t know, Alex. Maybe? Maybe it is…I think it is…I don’t know, Alex…it’s too early to tell…”

“Are you really sure this is what you want?” Alex questioned further and this time however Napoleon didn’t hesitate to answer his cousin.

“I do, Alex. I want to be with him. And truthfully, honestly, if you must know? I’ve never felt like this before for anyone in my fucking life. ”

“And what about Illya? Is this what he wants?”

With a smile on his lips, Napoleon answered softly. “I think so, yeah.”

“So it is love then,” Alex went on saying, with a softer tone this time. “It has to be love, right?”

Napoleon kept silent but the smile on his lips remained, for he was imagining Illya’s face and how he’d reacted when he’d told him he’d wanted to move to Moscow just because of him.

“Solo, I’m still worried though.”

Alex’s voice brought him back to the present and knowing Alex could go on and on about the subject, Napoleon thought it was time he’d worry about more important matters at hand.

“Hey lad, listen. This is no time for you to be worrying about me. It’s all about you today. It’s your big day! And that’s what you’ve got to worry about! You’re marrying Gaby today, so please, forget about me and Illya for a bit, will you? You’ve got more important matters to attend to!”

“Well okay, okay!” Alex finally accepted defeat making Napoleon let out a sigh of relief. “You should thank your lucky stars I’m getting married today! But I’ll get back to you both once this is all over! I promise!”

“Okay, you do that Alex. And as for me, I need to get off my ass and shower and dress up because I’ve been talking to you all this while naked!”

“Fucking hell, Napoleon! You didn’t have to tell me that!” Alex shouted angrily in response making Napoleon laugh heartily as he finally ended the call with Alex. 

A little while later, after he’d gotten dressed and ready, a knock was heard on his door and Napoleon smiled knowing it was Illya on the other side of the room.

“Wow, you’re looking very handsome indeed,” Illya smiled as soon as Napoleon had opened the door. He was standing there before Illya wearing the tailored suit he’d gotten from Alex’s tailor. He was glad he’d listened to Joe’s advice to get that suit. 

“Thanks, Illya and you mister, you are not so bad looking yourself,” Napoleon teased as he pulled Illya in for a kiss. They let their tongues do their magic for a while and after he’d left Illya gasping, Napoleon pulled away. 

“We’re gonna be late.”

“Just a bit more,” Illya said breathlessly. His lips was on Napoleon’s neck now, trailing his jawline. Napoleon groaned as he tilted his head a bit to give Illya better access. There was more licking and kissing and Napoleon’s knees threatened to buckle underneath him.

“Illya, I hate to say this but we really need to get moving.”

Illya knew they should stop but instead, he gave Napoleon a soft bite just underneath his ear and it made Napoleon tightened his grip harder around Illya’s neck. With a smidgen of willpower left in him, Napoleon pushed Illya back, breathing heavily.

“We have to go.”

It took a while for Illya to process Napoleon’s words. Soon after, he straightened his back and glanced at the time. “Okay, we’ve really got to go now.”

“We’ll be there on time,” Napoleon smiled, even though his face was still flushed from all the kissing they’d done. “By the way, I told Alex about us.”

“And he’s okay with it?” Illya asked hopefully and Napoleon simply nodded. 

“He’s alright, besides, I think we’re adult enough to be able to make our own decisions. Can’t worry about what other people have to say.”

“I like this change in you,” Illya nodded and smiled and Napoleon returned it in kind.

“Come here,” Illya whispered as he pulled Napoleon into his arms once again. He wanted to say something, words that had been playing on his tongue ever since he’d left his room. He wanted to say how giddy and high he’d been feeling all morning and he wanted to tell Napoleon it was him that had made him feel that way. But in the end he swallowed back his words kissing him lightly on the forehead instead. 

“We really have to go now,” Illya murmured. 

“Yes we should,” Napoleon answered but as he started to pull away, Illya suddenly said, “Oh, can you grab my jacket? I’d left it in your room just now when I was in a hurry.”

“Your jacket?” Napoleon asked with a questioning look. “What jacket?”

“My jacket. The one I wore last night.”

When Napoleon looked blank, Illya shook his head. “Never mind I’ll go get it, I’d left it on the sofa,” Illya explained but when he walked inside the room, he saw no said jacket on said sofa. Immediately, he turned to Napoleon.

“Napoleon, where’s my jacket?”

“Oh right, that jacket,” Napoleon answered while he checked on his appearance in the mirror for one last time. “Actually, I’d called the laundry person to get my dirty clothes and I guess he’d picked up your jacket as well because I told him to just gather all the clothes on the sofa. My shirt and jeans were there so yeah, that must be the case then.”

But when Napoleon had finished talking and turned around to face Illya, he was shocked to see the horrified look on Illya’s face.

“Illya? What is it? You don’t look too happy there,” he asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Please tell me you didn’t do that,” Illya whispered, his voice hopeful. “You’re joking, right?”

“But Illya, I’m not joking. I did do that.”

“Oh fuck no, no, no, no, Napoleon! No! Alex’s wedding ring! It’s inside my jacket! It’s inside my jacket pocket!” Illya cried in horror. 

“What??!” Napoleon shrieked upon hearing that. “Why didn’t you tell me that? Fuck!”

“But how the hell would I know you’d send my jacket to the laundry together with your clothes?!”

“Oh for fucks sakes, Alex will kill us!” Napoleon groaned and the look of sheer panic on Illya’s face told Napoleon panicking was the last thing they should be doing right then. 

“Look, Illya, it’ll be okay, alright?” he started calmly as he grabbed both of Illya’s shoulders, coaxing him slowly. “We’ll just go down to the laundry room, ask the staff that took my clothes about your jacket and we’ll get it back and I’m sure we’ll find the ring then, okay?’

“But what if we don’t? What if it’s lost? What if it’s already gone? What if it’s stolen and if we do find it, what if it gets spoiled? How?”

“Hey, Illya! Listen to me!” Napoleon cried stopping Illya’s incessant ramblings at once. “We’ll find it. Trust me. But we can’t keep standing here, we need to go down right now.”

Nodding furiously, Illya then hurriedly followed Napoleon to the lobby, praying silently, hoping his day which had started so magnificently will have a similar ending as well. And he needed a miracle for that to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

“Illya, I think it’s best we split up. I’ll go find the ring and you head out to the wedding first.”

Illya glared at Napoleon’s suggestion. He stopped in front of the hotel lift, tugged at Napoleon’s arm before quickly pulling him aside. Napoleon could not have picked a worse time to have their first argument after they’d admitted their feelings for each other. Some of the hotel guests walking along the corridor gave them questioning looks. Illya ignored them all.

“You want me to go first to the wedding without the ring? Not a good idea,” Illya protested in a hushed voice. “I’ll stay and search the ring with you.”

But Napoleon only waved him off, ignoring his arguments. 

“But there’s no time! Look, I’ll go get help from the concierge and we’ll find that laundry person who’d come to my room and while we do the searching, you go to the wedding, okay? I don’t want Alex to get suspicious if you arrive late. The best man have to arrive early, so you need to leave now.”

“But…”

“No buts. Trust me, you need to do this.”

Illya wasn’t thrilled with the plan. He was worried Napoleon would be late. If he left, he wouldn’t be involved in the search and he feared all sorts of things going wrong. But deep inside his heart, he knew what Napoleon had said was probably the better option.

“You are sure about this?” Illya asked again for assurance, still not convinced enough. He was Alex’s best man and he’d just lost his wedding ring. The realisation made him feel like throwing up. He had no idea how his day had turned for the worst when it had started off so brilliantly. But Napoleon’s reassuring hand on his arm calmed him somewhat. 

“Trust me?”

If Napoleon’s eyes wasn’t so breathtakingly gorgeous, Illya probably would have disagreed. But in the end he nodded. 

“Please don’t be late?” he pleaded. Napoleon only smiled and when he saw the coast was clear, he placed a quick kiss on Illya’s lips. “I’ll be there. Wait for me.”

They parted ways at the hotel lobby and Illya could only pray Napoleon would find the ring on time.

 

***

 

Illya was amazed as soon as he saw the wedding hall. At first glance, the building’s rather ragged and old façade wouldn’t be a place anyone would want to choose for a wedding but seeing how wonderfully beautiful it was decorated from the inside, Illya at once understood the meaning of never judging a book by its cover.

There were flowers arranged everywhere, a combination of lilies, roses and tulips, it must be Gaby’s choice, and the backdrop setting, together with the kaleidoscope of colours coming from the candle lights made for a very romantic setting. Illya remembered Gaby had particularly wanted the wedding reception to be held there because it was the same place where she had met Alex for the first time while attending a mutual friend’s wedding a couple of years back. The rest that had happened between them was history.

Knowing he had little time to waste, Illya then quickly made his way towards the private waiting room where the groom, best man and bridesmaids were supposed to be. Along the way however, he still managed to say his hellos to some of the guests, smiling and duly shaking hands with them. When he finally reached the room, Illya was surprised to find it empty.

“Where the hell is everyone?” he asked himself. He noticed the time on the wall. He still had thirty minutes left to spare but there was still no word from Napoleon. Telling himself he shouldn’t worry and that Napoleon would make it on time just like he’d promised, Illya then walked towards the window and watched as the other guests arrived, making their way towards the wedding hall.

“Illya!” 

Alex’s voice startled him. Illya turned to greet him and prayed hard he wouldn’t mention the ring. 

“You made it,” Alex started. Relief was written all over his face and Illya grinned. 

“I told you I’d make it. So are you all set for the wedding?” he asked, changing the subject at once. He took a peek at the time again. He was starting to get anxious. Napoleon had better arrive soon.

“Where’s Napoleon?”

Illya was about to reply, hoping Alex would buy whatever explanation he was about to give him, when his cellphone rang. Napoleon’s name flashed on his telephone screen. Saved by the bell.

“It’s the devil himself,” said Illya, showing his phone to Alex for good measure. “I need to take this call, Alex.”

“Well tell him to get his arse down here right away. I’m not gonna wait for him,” Alex grumbled before leaving Illya alone once again. 

Once he was gone, Illya quickly answered the call. 

“Napoleon? Where are you? Did you find the ring?” Illya asked. His heart was in his mouth waiting for Napoleon’s answer. 

“Illya, I’ll be there in a few minutes but you’re not gonna believe this…,” Napoleon started then paused.

“What is it?” Illya asked, his voice frantic. “What, Napoleon?”

After a long agonising wait, Napoleon finally answered. “I found the fucking ring!” 

Illya could hear him laughing. He wanted to crawl into the phone and come out at the other side and smack Napoleon’s head for it. Despite his relief, he still needed to be sure.

“Are you certain it is Alex’s ring?” 

“Trust me the ring in my hand right now _is_ Alex’s ring,” Napoleon replied, trying to convince a disbelieving Illya. “Don’t worry, okay? You can breathe easy now.”

“I’m worried, alright? This is serious and it’s no time for joking!” Illya lamented when Napoleon tried to lighten the mood. “I don’t want us to get the wrong ring.”

“But I’m not joking, Illya. This _is_ Alex’s ring. It is white gold from what I can see and it has a solitaire diamond. Doesn’t that fit the description?”

“I think so? I’ve only seen it once or twice since Alex gave the ring to me,” Illya replied helplessly. “But if the ring was found in my jacket then…”

“For the hundredth time the ring was in your jacket, Illya! It is _the_ ring!” Napoleon cried.

“And the jacket is definitely my jacket? You are sure?” Illya asked again with a whimper and he could hear Napoleon groan exasperatedly in response to his question.

“Yes, Illya, for the last time the jacket is yours! The colour is dark brown and that’s definitely yours. I don’t have one with that colour and I did not send any of mine to the laundry. In fact, I didn’t bring any of my jackets at all! And just to let you know, I only sent some shirts, two t-shirts, a couple of boxer shorts and a pair of pants so I am very, very sure about this.”

“God, I’m so nervous! You know how important this is, yes? It’s Alex’s wedding and I’m the best man and I don’t want to spoil it for him.”

“You won’t, Illya, you won’t,” Napoleon assured him again. “It’s all good.”

“But are you sure? Are you sure it’s the right ring?” Illya asked again. “Because if it’s the wrong one, Alex will kill me! Napoleon, are you listening to me? Are you sure that’s the right ring?”

Illya could hear Napoleon groan again at the other end because he was hyperventilating like before. “Napoleon?!”

“Illya, just calm down, will you? It is the ring! I’ve checked and rechecked and the jacket, your jacket, was actually bunched together with my clothes. And I certainly do not own that particular jacket and no, I definitely did not have any other guest in my room except for you last night so I’m fairly certain the ring I’m holding in my hand right now is Alex’s. And if you’re worried that the clothes were mixed up with the ones from the other rooms, don’t be. The laundry lad pointed out the clothes was all from my room and you know they can’t mix our clothes up, right? It’s policy. I can sue them if they do that. Anyway it’s not like I keep any other rings in my jacket or my shirt or in my pants. And I certainly wasn’t planning on proposing to anyone so I’m telling you it’s definitely his ring.”

Finally convinced, Illya let out a sigh of relief and chuckled imagining Napoleon’s exasperated face. If he was right in front of him, he’d certainly pull him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you, Napoleon. Thanks for getting the ring back for me,” he muttered in the end.

The last thing Illya wanted was to lose Alex’s wedding ring and thinking about what had happened that morning all over again made him shudder. Actually losing the ring on the morning of the wedding day itself would have been a huge disaster and he could never forgive himself for it. And he was certain Alex wouldn’t either. But Napoleon, Napoleon had somehow saved the day and Illya couldn’t be more grateful. 

 

***

 

Just as promised, Napoleon arrived in the nick of time to pass him the ring without anyone noticing it. Illya had little time to show Napoleon how grateful he was to him for saving his skin, because Napoleon wanted to see Alex first before his cousin freaked out on him. Reluctantly, Illya let Napoleon go and figured he’d do the thanking later, when he would have Napoleon alone to himself.

Illya was feeling things in his heart, things he hadn’t really experienced before he’d met Napoleon. And now just the mere mention of his name, just the thought of his handsome smiling face was making Illya grin like a teenager, experiencing his first crush. He felt giddy and high and all things unexplainable and wondered what was in store for the both of them once the wedding was over. The thought made his heart ache. He wouldn’t for the life of him ever want to let Napoleon go. Napoleon had said he’d wanted to come to Moscow and Illya knew he needed to make a decision soon in order for them to stay together.

And as Illya looked at the ring placed inside the little box in his hand, a low chuckle escaped his lips. A few moments ago he was panicking terribly because of it but now he couldn’t stop the smile adorning his lips

“Hey.”

A familiar voice close to his ear made Illya jump. He’d been so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t even realise the presence of another in the room. Turning around, he saw a grinning Napoleon standing there behind him, taking his breath away. 

“So what did Alex say?” Ilya asked, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. 

“He’s just glad I made it on time.”

“He’s not mad at you?”

“No. He’s not. He’s just fine. He’s a bit nervous though. Stressed out that he’s gonna be a married man soon.”

Illya laughed. “Ah, Alex shouldn’t complain so much. He’ll be with the person he loves for the rest of his life. He should be so lucky.”

Suddenly there was silence between them. Napoleon realised he wanted exactly what Illya had said and so did Illya. But they couldn’t seem to find the right words to say to one another. But what he couldn’t say in words, Napoleon could make it up with a kiss. Without any warning, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Illya.

Illya was taken aback at first, thinking he shouldn’t be doing that with Napoleon, not then when the wedding was about to take place, not there where anyone could walk in on them, but the feel of his lips made him forget time and place. 

“You look amazing today, have I told you that already?” Napoleon broke the silence after their lips parted but his closeness and the smile on his face at that particular moment managed to leave Illya speechless. He was left dumbfounded and couldn’t think of anything to say. Was he the same Napoleon he’d met a few weeks back? The same Napoleon who had infuriated him so much he’d almost hated him? Illya somehow was certain he wasn’t the same man.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve got the ring now, you know. What are you still worrying about? If it’s Alex getting angry about us being together then you needn’t worry because if he tries to kill you he’s got me to deal with first,” Napoleon said jokingly when Illya remained silent. He had a worried look on his face and later, when his expression remained the same, Napoleon’s hands went on to grasp Illya’s elbows. 

“Illya? What’s the matter? I was only joking about Alex, he’s not mad at all.”

“No, no, it’s not about Alex. It’s about you and me, Napoleon,” Illya began, his voice croaking, his nervousness clearly showing. He wasn’t sure whether it was the right moment to tell Napoleon what he was feeling but he suddenly felt he couldn’t contain it any longer.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Oh,” was all that Napoleon could manage for an answer and suddenly there was silence in the room once again. Tension filled the air and Illya was sure he could hear his own heartbeat. Or perhaps it was Napoleon’s, he was not sure, but all he could see then was Napoleon’s blue eyes locking with his own. Alex and Gaby and the whole wedding ceremony were forgotten.

“Okay, tell me now, Illya. Because I’m not very good at waiting and the silence is killing me,” Napoleon finally said after a while. The confidence in him earlier had clearly dissipated.

“Napoleon, I…this thing about us, I just want to say…”

But just as Illya was about to tell Napoleon what was going on in his mind, a rather loud and familiar voice interrupted him from doing so.

“For fuck’s sakes what are the both of you standing there for?”

“Alex…”

At unison both men turned their heads to see the groom standing at the door with an annoyed look on his face. Despite looking rather unhappy, Alex clearly looked handsome in his suit and Illya couldn’t help but gave him a wide grin.

“Hey, it’s the groom!”

Napoleon choked at Illya’s daft remark, coughing slightly. “Oh that was smooth, Illya.”

Illya scoffed at Napoleon. “And you could do better?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Fellas?!” Alex loud voice pulled them out of their little banter. 

“The ceremony’s about to start and what the hell are you two doing here instead? And Napoleon, I’d asked you to look for Illya and…and wait a minute,” Alex paused before giving both men a questioning look. His eyes darted back and forth between the two men. His cousin was grinning from ear to ear and Illya was looking rather sheepish. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“What the hell were you two doing in here actually?”

Illya was about to answer when Napoleon gripped at his elbow, gesturing he’d be doing the answering.

“Nothing, Alex, we’re doing nothing at all. I was here to get Illya for you, just like you’d asked me to and I found him and then we ended up talking for a while. That’s exactly what happened.”

It was in fact the truth. Because nothing really happened between them. Other than Illya almost telling Napoleon his true feelings. Alex then gave them a sinister look before turning his attention solely on Illya. 

“Well, okay. Look lads, whatever it is that’s happening between you two, we can discuss about it later after the wedding. But for now, let’s do this? Can we get a move on it now, Illya? Please?”

“Of course, Alex, of course. Come on, let’s go.”

“Are you ready?” Alex asked again.

“Ready as you are, sir,” Napoleon chuckled and Alex couldn’t help but grin to that.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

As soon as he’d said that, Alex at once walked towards the main reception hall leaving Napoleon and Illya walking behind him and seeing that as his chance, Illya at once whispered in Napoleon’s ear.

“We’ll finish this later.”

“Go, Illya. I’ll be here for you when it’s all over,” Napoleon replied before planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll wait.”

Before leaving Napoleon, Illya then threw him one final look, hopeful he’d have that private moment alone with him after the ceremony. Napoleon smiled at Illya in return, his blue eyes twinkling and at that sight, Illya almost felt like turning around. He wanted to run up to tell him the feelings inside his heart was actually making him lose his breath with every passing second. But he needed to wait. 

“Illya are you ready?”

It was Alex again pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, of course I am,” Illya answered and trying to prevent his mind from wandering again, he quickly diverted Alex’s and his attention to the wedding at hand. “What about you? Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life,” Alex replied with a smile and although he looked a little nervous, Illya never doubted his answer for a second. 

“So if you are ready sir, we shall go now?”

“Yes, Illya, yes. Let’s go.”

Cautiously but confidently, Illya then led Alex out as they and the other guests waited patiently for the bride to arrive. 

 

***

 

During the ceremony, Illya could see guests in black ties and suits and lovely dresses standing before him. The smell of perfume and flowers around him intoxicated his senses but none more than the sight of Gaby standing beside Alex, looking radiant and beautiful as he gently kissed her as his bride for the first time. 

And at that, Illya felt a strange tug at his heart. His friends will soon start a beautiful journey together as husband and wife and at that moment while he watched him kissed her, Illya longed to have that someone special in his life too. Her grip on his hand, the look in her eyes when they’d exchanged vows told Illya how immense Gaby’s love was for Alex and he wanted that, he honestly wanted that with someone who had taken house in his heart. He wanted that with Napoleon.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Illya’s eyes searched wildly for Napoleon and soon found him standing at the corner of the hall with his parents. He watched him intently and wondered if Napoleon would ever tell them about him. A wry smile crept across his face as soon as that thought entered his mind. They’d shared a precious night together and he was already having thoughts of Napoleon introducing him to his parents? Illya chuckled lowly but that one precious night with him had opened Illya’s eyes to everything he’d ever needed to know about his feelings for Napoleon. 

“Hmm, you really like him, don’t you?”

Startled, Illya at once turned around to see a smiling Gaby standing right before him. 

“Damn, don’t do that again, you almost made me spilled my drink,” Illya chided the new bride but Gaby only dismissed his lame effort at avoiding her question. 

“Oh come on, answer me. You really like him, don’t you?” she asked him again and this time Illya had to acknowledge the question. 

“Who?” Illya asked, pretending not to understand who Gaby was referring to but he knew he couldn’t lie for too long because his reddened face at being caught staring at Napoleon had given him away. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t understand,” Gaby scolded him. She gestured at said dark haired man with the gorgeous eyes and charming smile. “You know damn well who I’m talking about. I’m talking about Mr. Solo over there. He seemed to be getting a lot of people’s attention, do you know that?”

“What do you mean?” Illya asked, curious.

“Well if you must know, a couple of my girlfriends and even some men in here are swooning over him. And I can’t disagree with them. He’s extremely delish to look at, especially today,” Gaby said as she sipped her wine. “Don’t you agree?”

Illya frowned. Gaby’s comment seemed to inflame a jolt of raging jealousy right through him. Suddenly he felt the need to shield Napoleon from everyone’s roaming eyes. A glance at Gaby and he could see her sniggering at him. 

“So, let me ask you again, do you like him?”

Not wanting to fall into Gaby’s trap, Illya totally ignored her question and quickly changed the topic at hand.

“Wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to be with Alex right now? Having a dance with your husband? This music is perfect for a dance, no? The band you chose is playing some good music for a dance.”

“Illya Kuryakin, don’t try to change the topic!” Gaby cried, stomping her little foot and Illya only shrugged his shoulders in return.

“I’m not trying to change any topic at all! I’m saying the truth. You should be having a dance with your husband now.”

“What’s that, Illya lad? Are you talking about me?”

Suddenly he was cornered by both bride and groom and the embarrassment he was feeling then was becoming too hard for him to handle alone.

“Illya! Your face is red as fuck! And I thought only my face could ever get that red!” Alex laughed much to Illya’s annoyance. He then turned to Gaby and playfully scolded her for teasing Illya to no end.

“What did you do to him, my lovely?” Alex grinned at the smiling Gaby. “Illya doesn’t deserve to be teased like this, you know that?”

“I was only telling Illya that he should tell Napoleon how he feels before someone steals him away.”

Raising an eyebrow, Alex then gave Illya a questioning look. “And what is it that you feel for him, Illya?”

Illya couldn’t help but groan at his inability to defend himself from the barrage of questions he was getting from his friends. He knew he needn’t have to hide anything anymore but he wasn’t sure telling them what he felt for Napoleon before he could tell the man himself was the right thing to do. He wanted Napoleon to be the first to know.

“Illya? What are you feeling for him?” Alex asked him again and Illya only shook his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel anything I guess,” Illya answered. Hearing the self professed lie made Illya winced inwardly. He then added on, “But you know that I like him as a friend of course.”

“A friend! Hah! A friend indeed!” Gaby scoffed at his answer much to Illya’s chagrin.

“Gaby, please? Can we not talk about this? Not now.”

His face was now crimson red and he was desperate for a change of topic. And somehow his prayers were answered because suddenly Alex let out a soft gasp and his face turned serious. 

“Oh fuck.”

“What’s wrong, Alex?”

Illya didn’t understand at first what had made Alex’s expression change but when he followed Alex’s line of sight, he at once understood why.

“Frank,” he whispered, his voice caught in his throat. He watched in horror as the older man approached Napoleon. Illya wanted to make his move towards him but Alex immediately stopped him. He tugged at Illya’s arm.

“No, wait. We can’t interfere, Illya.”

“But he’s going to humiliate Napoleon again. We cannot let that happen!” Illya argued but Alex stood firm and told him to be patient.

“We’ll just watch and see and if he needs us we’ll be there for him, alright?”

Hopelessly, Illya nodded and although he wished he could do something more rather than just watch, he knew at that moment it was the right thing to do.

 

***

 

“Napoleon.”

Napoleon’s heart stopped for a beat. He recognised that deep, gruff voice anywhere. When he saw Frank coming towards him, he wanted to flee. He didn’t want to be humiliated like he’d been the other night. He’d had enough. He was about to leave when Frank’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Wait, I need to talk to you.”

Frank sounded strangely civil. Napoleon’s father who was standing next to him urged his son to stay on. “I think Frank has a few things that he needs to say to you.”

Napoleon regarded his father for a moment and knowing he didn’t want to disappoint him, he agreed. 

“I’m only doing this for my dad, and not you, Frank.”

Frank then thanked Napoleon’s father and focused his attention on Napoleon after they were left alone. Napoleon noticed a change in Frank’s demeanour but he kept his guard nevertheless. 

“What do you want to say, Frank? Because I think I’d rather be with Alex and Gaby right about now,” Napoleon began. His words might have been harsh but it was nothing compared to the barrage of abuses he’d used to receive from Frank. 

Napoleon threw him a glance. The older man’s shoulder was slumped and he was staring down at his feet. This wasn’t the man with the harsh words. This man looked broken and sad. But Napoleon was not going to feel sorry for him. Not now. Not yet.

“Napoleon. I want to apologise, for what happened the other night. And for everything else that I’d done before. I still am getting used to the fact that…that you are…”

Frank stopped what he’d wanted to say. He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. Napoleon let out cynic chuckle. 

“You can’t even say it, Frank. And you say you’re sorry?”

“I am sorry, Napoleon. I’m sorry.” 

The words when spoken seems hollow to Napoleon. He immediately looked away. His heart felt heavy. The damage all those years had been done. And it still hurt. Napoleon wondered if Frank deserved his forgiveness. 

“I’d understand if you don’t want to accept my apology but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry. I drove you away. And what happened between you and that friend of yours, it’s my fault. And I know me asking for your forgiveness won’t make things better between us.”

“You’re right. It won’t,” Napoleon quickly cut him off because he didn’t need any reminding of what Frank had done to him. His eyes were steely as he looked at Frank in the eyes. “But I accept your apology nonetheless.”

He stretched out a hand at the older man. He didn’t want to prolong their conversation, he wanted to get away from the uncomfortable situation. He wanted to find Illya. For a moment Napoleon wondered whether Frank was going to make a scene again. But he eventually took his nephew’s hand and gripped it hard.

“Thanks, Napoleon,” Frank said, his voice small. “Maybe the next time we meet, things would be better. Different.”

Napoleon shrugged. “Maybe.” 

With that, Frank nodded and left Napoleon standing there alone with his thoughts.

 

***

 

Illya saw the entire episode between Napoleon and Frank unfold before his eyes. He was extremely glad there was no repeat of the incident as what had happened in Alex’s house previously. That would have been hard to witness and he would hate it if Napoleon had to endure another round of heartache. 

Illya also noticed the handshake between both men. There seemed to be a truce and as soon as Frank left Napoleon, Illya wanted to make his way towards him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Hey, Illya.”

Illya turned around to find Sergio smiling at him. He’d actually forgotten about his friend. Alex and Gaby had disappeared amongst the crowd, mingling with the other guests and Illya was now left alone to entertain Sergio. He gave him a quick hug. 

“I didn’t see you earlier,” Illya said. Sergio’s arm lingered around his shoulder a little longer than it should. 

“Well, I was around. _But I did see you_.”

Illya thought he must have been pretty distracted not to notice the Spaniard. A handsome looking person like him would stand out in a crowd. A wry smile crept up Illya’s face.

“So, you enjoying the party?” Illya then asked. 

“Si, of course,” Sergio replied. Suddenly his expression turned serious and he tugged at Illya’s arm. “Illya, are you free tonight?”

Illya wondered where the conversation was heading. “Why?”

“I’m going back to Moscow tomorrow morning. I was wondering if we could have dinner.”

Illya knew that look on Sergio’s face too well. It was not merely an innocent dinner invitation. He was expecting something from Illya, something which had ended long ago between them. 

“What’s going on?” Illya asked. He knew he should drop the matter, he should just decline the invitation but his curiosity got the better of him. Sergio shrugged.

“Can’t I ask my friend out to dinner? What’s so wrong with that?”

“Nothing’s wrong but I know you, Sergio. There’s more to it than just that.”

Sergio hesitated. Illya had cottoned on his intention and now he’d have to tell him the truth. 

“I’ve missed you. That’s the real truth. So have dinner with me?”

Illya blinked. It was a bit weird hearing those words from Sergio after so long, he didn’t even know how to react. He even wanted to laugh. After a moment, a small grin formed on his lips and that look annoyed the Spaniard.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just that we haven’t had this type of conversation for some time now. I just find it…weird.”

Sergio narrowed his eyes. “Good weird? Or not good weird?”

“Awkward weird,” Illya admitted. He looked down at his feet then looked at Sergio again. “I’m sorry.”

Sergio was about to try his luck again when Napoleon came traipsing into their conversation. “Hey, Sergio. You’re looking good.” 

He flashed him his winningest smile and nudged Illya’s shoulder. Illya couldn’t help but shake his head at his antics. Napoleon had timed his entrance to perfection although Sergio would definitely disagree to that. 

“So what were you two gentlemen talking about?” he asked as he sipped his drink. “Care to share because I’m bored to death now. I hate weddings.”

Illya could only smile. This was the Napoleon he remembered from the airport. The cocky bastard who’d annoyed the hell out of him. But looking at him now, he would’t trade him for anyone else in the world.

 

***

 

Ever since Illya had arrived in San Sebastian two weeks earlier, he had wanted to spend a quiet time on the beach and he remembered Sergio said the best time to do so was during the early mornings, when the beach was deserted, cold and alone without any pretence and Illya planned just to do that today.

He walked along the marbled footpath as it took him right to the beach, onto the sand he was now standing on. The sound of the waves was all he could hear and the feel of the breeze brushing against his face calmed his heart. Illya could not be happier. 

As he was enjoying the quiet moment, tasting the saltiness of the seawater on his lips, he suddenly felt arms sliding up around his waist holding him close and warm words being whispered in his ear.

“Hmm, you should’ve asked me to come along. I woke up to an empty bed beside me and it scared the hell out of me.”

Illya turned around in Napoleon’s arms and smiled. He brought a hand up to brush against Napoleon’s cheeks and caressed it gently. He suddenly laughed.

“Illya? I didn’t think I made a joke?”

“It’s funny.”

Napoleon raised an eyebrow. Illya’s arms were still around him and he leaned back to look at the Russian’s face. “What’s funny?”

Illya didn’t reply but instead leaned in and captured Napoleon’s lips with his. He then pressed open mouthed kisses on Napoleon’s neck and felt his pulse flicker under his touch. 

“We’d planned for Moscow or New York. Instead we ended up in San Sebastian,” Illya murmured against his skin. “Don’t you think that’s funny.”

Napoleon chuckled. “Ahh, I get it. Well, we have to thank Sergio and his connections to get us here, don’t we? I think we made the right decision.”

“It was impulsive.”

“Maybe? But I have no regrets.”

Illya leaned their foreheads together and stared at Napoleon in amazement.

“You know, I’ll always remember London,” Illya said with a soft smile. “And I’ll always remember you as the person who stole my taxi.”

Napoleon laughed. “And I’ll always remember you as the Russian Red Peril who stole my heart.”

Not saying anything else, Illya then crushed his lips against Napoleon’s once again and let his kisses governed their senses. Every muscle and bone in his body longed to be with this man and he was glad for that incident at the airport, he was eternally glad for Alex and Gaby getting married and getting him to be their best man and he would forever be thankful to Sergio, despite his tiny bit of effort to get back together with him at Alex’s wedding, for giving them the opportunity to start their life anew in San Sebastian. Napoleon was fated for him, Illya believed. What else could it have been? It was fate and nothing and no one was going to take Napoleon away from Illya. 

“I love you, you do know that, don’t you?” Illya asked. “Despite the crazy way it all had started. I love you.”

“I know, Illya. I know.”

Illya smiled at him and entwined their fingers tightly together. And as they both made their way up to the water’s edge, Illya thought he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Napoleon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluff in this chapter. But it is the last one. And I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
